Damon and Rebekah  A Love Story
by spiritedghost
Summary: Picks up the morning after S03E14- Dangerous Liaisons. While I will try to stick to Canon, there will be subtle personality differences to the characters. Pairings will not be what you expect, there will be character death. The title says it all. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Damon and Rebekah – A Love Story**

By Spirited Ghost

The usual disclaimers apply; I am not the creator of The Vampire Diaries. I do not accept nor do I expect payment for this story. I make no claim to own The Vampire Diaries, what I do take credit for is this storyline. While the characters within the confines of this particular story do not belong to me, I reserve the right to take them out to play. Some of the events of this story will parallel that of the present timeline of the show itself, the characters will for the most part have the same personalities as the originals. The same cast members from the show will for the most part be present here and that is where it will be similar, but do not expect it to follow the letter of the current storyline. _**This is a dark story.**_ Character pairing will not follow what you are use to and that is as it should be. So sit back and enjoy. Please remember to review, so we both know where we stand. Again gentle readers sit back, clear your minds and get ready to suspend your disbelief. I thank you in advance for reading.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Morning After – The Night Before**_

It is the morning after the ball. The Salvatore Boarding House is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. An empty bottle of 50 year old Glenlivet scotch is on the end table next to the king sized bed. Two empty glasses lay on their sides next to the empty bottle, with pools of scotch spotted on the same table top.

The sound of a body stretching against satin black sheets is heard. Blue eyes open as they focus on a face above them. A cocky smile graces the lips of the owner of said blue eyes as they meet a pair of hazel green eyes looking for something in the eyes of the owner. The face belongs to that of an Original. She is beautiful; her right hand reaches out and brushes a lock of raven black hair off the forehead of the owner of the blue eyes. Her own eyes searching his for some sign, that perhaps she might mean something to him. Her face neutral as she continues to search his eyes for a reaction, any sign that last night was not just about sex. Her own dead heart betrays her as for one instant her eyes soften as she looks down at him.

He looks into those eyes looking for something. Some sign that she is really here and wants something more from him then just a night of sex. He tells himself that he shouldn't care, that last night was what it was. Sex. Something he needed to help him move on from the one he can't have; the one he can never have. Sadness fills him. An ache that is ever present in his dead heart. He tentatively reaches a hand up and caresses a face, a face of an Original.

He holds his palm to her face and see's something in her eyes, it is fleeting but it is there. Her eyes softened for the barest of moments as she stared into his searching for maybe the same thing he is seeking when he looks into her eyes. His own eyes soften for the barest fraction of a second. Then the mask is back in place and both sets of eyes reflect a neutrality, neither one giving the other an inch. Neither one willing to acknowledge maybe, just maybe something is there between them. Then the moment is gone.

As if he has just been burned he removes his hand from her cheek and get's out of bed. Bending down he picks up his boxers from the floor and puts them on, facing her as he does so. In a voice a little cool and devoid of emotions he says, "I think it would be best if you left Rebekah, last night was fun, but it is time for you to go!" With that said he turns from her and walks into his closet to retrieve his clothes for the day.

For one moment she feels anger and her face betrays her. One thought rings out in her head, _**"He used me!"**_ Her face returns to normal as she gets out of bed and finds her dress from last night sprawled across a chair by the bedroom window. Without a word she picks it up and looks out the window as she pulls it over her head and down her perfectly formed body. If anyone were to see her they would know from her body posture that she is unbelievably pissed off and her face would displace her disappointment. It is then as she smoothes out her gown from last night's ball, she sees the other object of her disdain, Elena Gilbert, coming up the steps to the boarding house.

She turns with an unemotional smirk on her face to look at the open closet door and says in a rather dry accented voice, "The doppelganger is here, Damon!" Her senses so attuned to her environment, she can actually feel Damon stiffen at her words.

He chooses that moment to come out of the closet, fully dressed. His shirt is open to the button just above his navel. He is sporting his own signature; '_I don't give a fuck'_, smirk as he brushes by her and heads downstairs just as Elena shouts out, "Damon, I need to talk to you!"

Rebekah is watching Damon for any emotional response to Elena's presence and she sees the irritation pass over his features at her words. For some reason this alone pleases her. If one were to press her for why this should please her she would be hard pressed to answer truthfully because to be honest she is confused by her own response to his irritation. For a second their eyes meet and she could swear she see's regret in his eyes, but doesn't know who it is really aimed at; her or the doppelganger? Something for her to ponder when she gets home and has time to put some distance between herself and the older Salvatore.

While Damon may be trying to project this cool uncaring image of himself to the beautiful Original, he beginnings to feel a response towards her and the stirring of fresh emotions on top of Elena showing up after she told him last night that his, _"Love for her was the problem."_ Is not only confusing it is pissing him off. So in a truly Damon moment he passes Rebekah to exit his room and says as he passes in a cold barely restrained voice, "You still here? I thought I told you it was time for you to go."

With not so much as a backward glance he leaves her standing in his room as he continues to walk down the hall towards the stairs, secretly steeling himself for his inevitable confrontation with, Elena. The only outward sign to his discomfort is the unconscious sharp inhale he takes as he reaches the bottom of the stairs and sees' her standing in the center of the room her arms crossed over her chest watching him coming towards her.

Rebekah herself feeling just a bit hurt blurs downstairs and heads for the door, reaching it she turns towards the two but her eyes focus only on Damon. Her eyes burn just a bit from a tear she refuses to let fall, her hatred for the doppelganger evident in her body language. Her thoughts and emotion in turmoil, something she doesn't understand but doesn't question she says to Damon, "I could stop by later if you like?"

"What makes you think you would be welcome," he asks in a teasing tone a small smile gracing his features as he continues, "But, if you would be welcome does 9:00 p.m. work for you?"

She refuses to dignify the question with an answer, her mind is already made up and god help her but she knows what she wants and she is going to get it. Pushing that last thought into the back of her mind for now she smiles sweetly and turns her own steely gaze to Elena and says instead, "Don't you think you have hurt him enough, Doppelganger? Cause him any more pain and I will rip your heart out!" Without another word she turns and walks out of the boarding house.

Once outside she leans heavily with her back to the door as a single tear makes its way down her cheek, taking a deep breath she blurs away to return home. To hide from the world if only for a little bit, she needs her brother; she needs Niklaus.

_**TBC**_

Please take a moment to Review! Hate it? Love it? Want it to continue? I would really love to hear from you! Thanks for reading.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Second Verse, Same As The First or How Many Times Must We Do This?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Second Verse, Same As The Fir

_Before I begin I would like to take a moment to thank Starzee for being my Beta. Without her you would be reading a story riddled with grammatical errors. So without further ado, let me introduce you to a little something called:_ _**Second Verse, Same As The First or How Many Times Must We Do This?**_

_At the end of this chapter you will find a plea for a review. (grins) It would be nice. Thank you in advance!_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Second Verse, Same As The First or How Many Times Must We Do This?**_

Standing with her arms across her chest, her body tense with anger her eyes burn into Damon. He doesn't even acknowledge her as he walks over to his liquor cart and pours himself a drink. Before he has a chance to raise the glass to his lips, she launches into her first tirade of the morning. Anger coming across with each word, "What was that about Damon? Did you hear what she said to me? She threatened me, Damon, and why was she even here?"

Without a thought he turns to face Elena and moves in a blur of motion so he is standing directly in front of her and in her personal space. Elena unconsciously takes a step back. In a move way to calm for Elena's taste he watches her like the predator he is and downs his drink in one go, before he speaks. His eyes are slightly darker then his usual brilliant blue, his body held just a bit stiffer than what is normal for him. His vocal inflection tightly controlled as he tilts his head slightly to the left and then he speaks, "Let me answer your questions in the order that you voiced them, Elena. What that was about, you would have to ask Rebekah, but I really don't think that she likes you. As to what she said to you, I thought she made it quite clear, she doesn't like the way you treat me so she threatened you." He continues to stare at Elena then he takes a half step towards her his eyes slightly narrowing as he continues to speak. "As to why she was here, it was because I wanted her here. Unlike you she is welcome."

"She is the enemy Damon!" She Exclaims.

"What are you Elena? Last night you told me that my love for you is a problem. I believe that was right after you had Stefan break my neck so that I couldn't interfere. You then went and spoke to, her mother, Esther behind my back and made some kind of deal with her. Then you just left without telling me what happened. So let me ask, Elena, why are you really mad? Are you mad that I fucked Rebekah last night or are you mad that Stefan doesn't want to be with you?"

Elena's eyes go wide as her mouth opens and no sound comes out, for the first time in a long time he has rendered her speechless.

"Or could it be the meeting with Esther didn't go as planned?"

"Don't get used to Rebekah, Damon. She is going to die along with Klaus and the rest of them. Esther used my blood last night to bind them together; if one dies they all die. It is the only way to get rid of Klaus. He has to be killed indirectly but he is going to die. Just like your little slut, Rebekah."

Moving faster than the human eye can follow, Damon is in front of Elena his hand around her slender throat, his eyes black as coal, the veins around his eyes extended, his fangs a hair breadth away from her jugular vein, his voice so filled with anger that fear for her life floods her entire being as he speaks in a voice she has never heard before, each word measured.

"What have you done, Elena? When is this supposed to happen? How exactly is this to happen?"

Elena claws at Damon's hand trying with all her strength to make him let her go. It only serves to further anger him as he throws her over his shoulder and moving faster than thought, he has her downstairs and he throws her into a cell, locking it behind him.

She starts to protest, "Damon, what are you doing? Let me out of here! You hear me? Stefan won't let you keep me here!"

"Shut up, Elena. You are going to stay in there 'til the vervain is out of your system. Then I am going to compel you to tell me the truth and if anything happens to any of them including Klaus, I am going to slowly strip the flesh from your body." Without another word he leaves a shouting Elena locked in the cell and heads upstairs.

The last thing she hears is the door at the top of the stairs slamming shut.

_**Meanwhile Across Town**_

Rebekah sits in the window seat of her room looking out; her eyes are puffy from crying. She is so confused, so many conflicting emotions running through her. She has been on this earth for over a thousand years. She has been with so many men that in time she has lost count. Not once has she cared for any of them, not once did she let herself hope that she would find someone like herself to be with. Then he had to come along when she was most vulnerable. He made her feel something and then he what? Threw her out? God this was too confusing.

Without realizing it she says one word, just as her brother Niklaus opens the door to her room and enters. "Bastard."

Klaus, stops dead in his tracks and looks at his little sister, "Excuse me? Why am I a Bastard now, Bekah?"

She looks up at him, through red rimmed eyes, as she wipes the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Not you, Nik."

He rushes to her and kneels down next to her and turns her face to his so that he can look at her closely before he speaks. "Bekah, what happened? Who did this to you? Was it that boy, Matt?"

She sadly shakes her head no.

"Bek, talk to me. Let me help you sweetheart!"

"I think I made a mistake last night, Nik, and it hurts. I should just turn off my emotions, but I can't. Am I a bad person, Nik? Am I so bad that no one wants me? Am I only good enough to fuck?"

His face takes on a hard look as he listens to his baby sister, before he speaks gently through his anger, "Who hurt you Rebekah? Was it Stefan Salvatore?"

At the name Stefan Salvatore, she stiffens slightly. Klaus watches her reaction and thinking he understands decides to take action. While to the outside world he may be a killer and a bastard who is self serving. The reality is that and more. If Klaus was to have a weakness and truth to be told, everyone has a weakness, his would go by the name Rebekah.

In a measured voice and fists balled up at his sides he says, "I will kill him!" He then turns and starts to stride out of the room.

"Niklaus," she says feeling her heart break, "It wasn't Stefan!"

"Bekah, don't lie to me and don't protect him. No one touches you or hurts you while I live. Why would you seek to protect him from me?"

In a blur she is before him and hugs him. He immediately hugs her back then pulls back and looks into her eyes as he speaks softly to her, "Who then Bekah? You need to tell me who did this to you. Let me help, little sister, please."

Looking into the eyes of her brother she sees into his soul and feels his love for her. Part of her wants to confide in him and let him handle this but a larger part of her needs to do this on her own. So instead she stands up on her tip toes and kisses his cheek. Then she collapses against him. Her emotions are all over the place. He feels her body shaking against his as she fights to reign in her feelings.

"You can't fix this Nik," she says in a small voice. "This is something I need to do. I think I made a horrible mistake last night. I am so lonely, brother. I thought that maybe I found someone that I could just be myself with. You know? Just be 'Rebekah'. Just be a girl who could be wanted and maybe be with someone who could…" She can't say anything else as the dam within her breaks and she cries, really cries for maybe the first time in her overly long life. So many emotions flood her entire being, rage at thinking he used her, much in the same way she herself had used others. She feels lost at her own stupidity, knowing she should have known better. After all she knew deep down, she fucking knew last night was not just about sex for her.

She knew his reputation and last night she didn't care. Last night she wanted to feel everything. She wanted to be held, she wanted to feel like she mattered. She wanted him to want her as much as she secretly wanted him. She wanted the one thing she has never felt with another. She wanted to feel his lo….! She can't allow herself to complete the thought; she is too embarrassed with herself. She knew when he told her she needed someone more durable that he was talking about sex. She knew when she gave into him it was just suppose to be sex. A night of sex nothing more, a night of something she needed after being rejected by the human boy Matt.

They had sat around the bar for hours after most of the guests and her family had either left the party or had gone to sleep, getting hammered and talking teasingly with each other. His hand on her left inner thigh, stroking softly, insistently until she was so wet, she knew if she stood it would drip down her thighs and legs. She was that turned on. So not her plan, but then the body and heart want what they want. She found herself wanting to be with him. His eyes so blue staring into her hazel green ones. Her breathing coming out in pants as she gasped then grabbed him. Moving him with a strength only an Original could posses and slamming him up against the wall, kissing him. Feeling his hard length pressing into her stomach. Then he flipped their positions so her back was to the wall, his lips at her throat, nipping, his hand sliding along her thigh and then a single finger pressing against her slit. She had gasped into his mouth then threw her head back her whole body burning with a hunger that no one not one single being had ever made her feel. She felt her stomach clench as she came undone, just from his lips on her throat and his finger stroking against her. Her whole body shuddered and then she did something she never did before. In her entire life she had never let her defense down like she did with this one man. She allowed herself to be vulnerable, she allowed herself to feel emotions rush through her just like her orgasm rushed through her, she begged.

She begged him to take her. She, one of the five Original vampires created in this world, begged. Not taking what she wanted, but actually begged him to take her. She had told him she needed him, she wanted him.

In a moment of tenderness he had lifted her face up to his and confessed he wanted her too. Her lust filled mind cried out for more as she told him to take her. Then without it registering she was in his arms, bridal style and being whisked away from her home at vampire speed and she found herself flat on her back in his bed. She was so turned on that she had no idea for a moment where she was and truthfully, she didn't care. In that moment she was not a vampire, she was just a girl. A girl that wanted and needed the man with blue eyes that lay above her. In that moment he was not a self serving bastard that only took what he wanted. In that moment he was the man that she needed more than life itself. He was the man who asked with his eyes if this is what she truly wanted. He was just a man who needed to know that she wanted him and only him even if it was just for the moment.

But that was last night she thought sadly.

As all those thoughts and memories flooded her mind, Klaus continued to watch his sister. A realization came to him. A plan started to form in his mind. Without a word, he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair in a comforting gesture. Then as she pulled back her tear filled eyes looked for comfort and understanding in his own bright blue eyes. She was rewarded with a genuine smile and though heartbroken she weakly smiled back.

"That's my girl, luv." He said softly to her as he led her over to her bed. "How about you get some sleep now and let brother take care of your little problem."

"Nik, don't hurt him. Please it wasn't Stefan. I promise!"

"I won't touch him, luv." His voice is filled with a warmth reserved only for his baby sister. He is not happy but he won't betray her trust by harming what he is beginning to believe is the wrong brother. His face reveals nothing of what he intends to do, but out of all his family she means as much to him as his own life. So he can't do nothing.

"Bek, get some sleep," he says softly. "I need to do something."

She nods and watches as he gets up to leave. He closes the door behind him as goes to set his plan into motion. An image of a baby vampire with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes comes to his mind as he leaves the house and gets into his car. Despite what he believes his sister is going through, he smiles as he starts his car and begins to drive across town.

_**TBC**_

Hate it? Love it? Please take a moment to review. Thank you for reading!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Reflections or You Can't Hide From Yourself**_


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Reflections or You Can't Hide From Yourself**_

After slamming the door to the cell in the Salvatore Boarding House Damon makes a decision. First he goes to the liquor cart and pours himself a drink in the hopes he will calm down. While knowing it won't calm his mood at all. A certain blonde vampire with hazel green colored eyes might calm his rage, but he is not prepared to go there only to find what he believes will be rejection. After all that is why he was so cold to her this morning. If anything the years since his rebirth as a vampire have taught him a few lessons. One, no one really ever wants him. History has proven that time and again. So he strikes out before they can. It saves him time and pain. Mostly it saves him pain.

Damon is many things. He may be an ass, but he is not a complete idiot. Unless of course your name is Elena, in which case, yes he admits but only to himself that he is an idiot. In what is a blink of an eye he reviews recent history and comes to a realization. Elena has no love for him. None. Zero. She doesn't care about him at all! She never has! (His anger at those realizations mounts). She loves his brother. Only his brother! She never really cared about him. She only cared about what he could do for her.

As those thoughts flash through his mind, his anger again mounts. Then a new thought enters his mind. She made a deal with Esther to kill her family. She made a deal to kill all the Originals. Klaus, Elijah, Kole, Finn, and Rebekah. At the thought of Rebekah, he could swear he feels a hand squeeze his heart.

He forces himself not to think about the beautiful blonde headed Original. Instead he focuses on Elena's words, "Esther linked them together, if one dies they all die, it is the only way to kill Klaus. So don't get too attached to your slut she is going to die!"

Without a thought he whirls around and faces the fireplace his glass traveling out of his hand at a speed faster than a human eye could track it makes contact with the wall of the fireplace and shatters into a thousand fragments. In his mind's eye he see's Elena broken into so many pieces. A smile starts to play across his lips at the thought. It is fleeting he races downstairs and appears before the cell that Elena is locked in and stares at her.

He remains on his side because he knows now that if he opens that door she is dead and he can't afford to kill her until he knows the plan.

She starts to yell at him to open the door and let her out. She threatens him with what Bonnie and Stefan will do to him if he doesn't let her out immediately. She tells him once more that Rebekah is a slut and she will die as well.

He snaps. The cell door is opened in less time than it takes to blink and he is before her. The look on his face tells her she has gone too far. She tries to back up but his left hand has her by the throat. Just a little pressure and she will die. She can't breath. Nor can she think at the moment, she is terrified for her life. He leans in and inhales threateningly against her neck and whispers in a voice she has only heard him use once before, the voice he used before he locked her up. "If she dies, Elena, your own death will last months." He backs up a step as he releases her and she stumbles back into the cot, the back of her knee's collide with the cot and she is forced to sit. She looks at him knowing she has gone way too far she is afraid to say anything that can cost her, her life.

"One chance Elena. Want to tell me what the deal was that you made with Esther?"

Wisely she chooses to say nothing, her heart is about to explode out of her chest with fear.

Damon smiles as he hears her heart rate spike and he can smell her fear. It is intoxicating. Fortunately he is not as stupid as she believes him to be and he knows he can't kill her, but this can be fun too. Without another word he walks out of the cell, shutting and relocking it so she can't escape. In a blink he is gone, the door at the top of the basement steps is heard opening and slamming shut. Then the sound of the front door opens and shuts.

No other sounds can be heard in the house except for that of a young girl, crying in the dark.

_**Across Town At The Forbes House**_

A thousand year old hybrid Original vampire sits on a couch in the living room like it was an everyday occurrence beside him sits an 18 year old baby vampire. They are deep in conversation. The Original appears to be nervous. The baby vamp a little annoyed but listening to what he has to say.

"So, I just thought that since she won't talk to me and she is in pain, that maybe she might talk to you."

The baby vamp considers the request and then speaks. "Why me? You know she doesn't even like me, Klaus."

"Nik," he says sincerely. "I have asked you to call me Nik."

Ignoring the interruption she continues as if he hadn't said a thing. "Like I said, she doesn't like me very much so why do you think she will talk to me?"

He rolls his eyes at her before he speaks, she is just so frustrating, even if he deserves it. "You're a girl, luv. Some man has clearly hurt her. Don't you girls bond over things like this?"

She looks at him as if he has grown a third head before she speaks, "Oh, so now you want me to spy for you and bond with your hot tempered sister." She snorts at that, "Yeah, that is how I wanted to spend my Sunday. With a volatile Original hormonal one thousand year old girl that could rip my heart out without so much as a thought. Are you out of your ever loving mind, Klaus? Besides which, what's in it for me? I mean I don't even like you!"

"Caroline, don't do it for me. Rebekah needs someone. She has no real friends here. She is my only sister! Please?"

She sits silently already having made up her mind that she would help. She does after all have a heart too big to not help and the reality is Rebekah fascinates her. So she knows she will help her, she just wants Klaus to squirm. After all the damage he has done to her friends and her town. She wants him to suffer.

"So seriously, what's in it for me?"

'_Great not only does she talk down to me, something I allow no one else to do, but she wants something and I am suppose to know what she wants in return'_, he thinks to himself. Then he has an idea.

"Wait, I gave you a beautiful gown yesterday so that you would have something to wear at the party. I even gave you a necklace to go with it."

She smirks at him before she continues. "Okay, the dress. Really? I think that was really more for you than me. You just wanted me to wear something that you bought me. So what else do you have?"

"I gave you the portrait luv! Wasn't that enough to warrant you helping me?"

"Damn you." She snarls as she get's up and grabs his hand. "I really don't like you Klaus."

As he allows himself to be pulled up by the irritating little blonde he says, "Yes you do, Caroline. You like me just fine; you just don't want to admit it yet."

Rolling her eyes she tugs him towards the door. "No, I really don't like you and if this is a Damon thing, I am going to kick your thousand year old ass. Then I am going to stake him."

His eyes go wide for two reasons one, he never thought that it could be that insufferable Salvatore that hurt his sister and two Caroline amuses him with saying whatever it is she thinks. He is not going to admit it, but he likes it. He likes the fact that she is not scared of him.

"Why would you think it could be Salvatore?"

"When it comes to girl trouble isn't it usually Damon? He is not really known for thinking with his head."

Klaus cocks an eyebrow at her and she rolls her eyes at him muttering under her breath, "You know what I mean."

Without another word she leads him by the hand out of her house and to his car. He opens the passenger door for her and gently shuts it as she gets in and puts her seatbelt on. Another plan formulates in his mind as he silently drives away.

_**TBC**_

Hate it? Love it? Please take a moment to review. Thank you for reading!

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Girl Talk  
><strong>_


	4. Girl Talk

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Girl Talk**_

Caroline makes her way up stairs to the third room on the left hand side of the hall. She doesn't even really know this girl. She doesn't even really understand why she's here. Well maybe the last part isn't entirely true. She knows why she's here, she just doesn't really understand how she is suppose to help a one thousand year old plus Original who in the past has shown no indication that she even likes her. As she ascends the top stair she heads down the hallway her head held high as she thinks to herself, _'You can do this Caroline; she is just an 18 year old girl who just happens to be over a thousand years old, yeah piece of cake.'_

Arriving at her destination she knocks on the door and listens. From within she can hear sniffling, but no movement so she knocks again and calls out, "Rebekah, sweetie I brought ice cream." Then her hand comes up and slaps herself in the forehead thinking, _'Stupid, like that is going to work.'_ Suddenly the door is flung open and a sad girl opens the door and looks at her uncomprehendingly at why she is here.

"Why are you here, Forbes, come to gloat? Come to see the poor little broken girl?"

In a bubbly voice Caroline holds up two spoons and a tub of ice cream, "I brought Rocky Roads!"

Rebekah just stands there her mouth open in disbelief as Caroline takes the open door as an invitation and walks into her room. Going directly over to the oversized canopy topped bed and sits down holding up the ice cream and offers her a spoon. "Want some? It's really good," she says teasingly.

Rebekah just stares at her not really understanding why she is here or what she is doing. Finally after what seems like minutes to Caroline but in reality is only seconds she speaks, "How did you even get here?"

Caroline says only one word, "Klaus?"

"What? Who? Why?"

"You know Klaus, tall handsome guy. Your brother! He thought you needed someone to talk to."

Rebekah just continues to watch the little blonde baby vampire and then looks down at the tub of ice cream she holds in her hand and speaks, "So you brought me ice cream?"

Caroline smiles brightly as she hands her a spoon and takes the top off the container and offers her a taste, Rebekah looks from Caroline to the tub and back to Caroline, causing Caroline to give her a genuine smile, the kind she usually only reserves for her friends and says, "Yep," popping the 'p'.

The blonde Original slowly sinks down onto the bed next to the baby vamp and asks in a small voice, "But why would you do that?"

"Because when I get my heart broken or feel used by a guy I find ice cream with a girl friend and talking about it usually helps."

Caroline is so sincere in her answer that Rebekah finds herself smiling at her and wondering if maybe she can make a friend.

She dips her spoon into the ice cream and brings the spoonful to her mouth and tastes it. Her eyes go just a bit wide at the sensation and taste as she says in delight, "This is really good!"

"Yeah, isn't it? I mean who doesn't like Rocky Roads?" Caroline watches Rebekah as she eats and it occurs to her maybe she never had it before. "Rebekah, haven't you ever eaten ice cream before?"

"Yes, Caroline," she says as she rolls her eyes. "I may have been born over a thousand years ago, but I do know what ice cream is. I'm not stupid!"

"I didn't mean to imply that your stupid, Rebekah. You just act like you never had it before."

"Oh, sorry, I'm just a little bit confused. I really don't know why you would come here. I mean it isn't like we're friends." She see's Caroline's smile fade from her face and for a moment she feels bad about making her sad. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be mean. I just... I've had a really rough morning and I don't make friends easily."

Caroline takes another spoonful of ice cream and licks at it, and then she says, "Do you want to be friends?"

She looks hopefully at the baby vamp, this woman she really knows nothing about and slowly nods her head yes.

Once more Caroline's mood lightens and she smiles excitedly. "You can never have too many friends, Bekah."

Again the Original looks sad as she says hesitantly, "I don't have any friends. I mean I have my brothers. Oh, and now I have my Mom back, but I don't have friends."

"What about the cheer leading squad? Surely you made friends with them."

"No, not really, I think they're afraid of me, so they just want to hang out with me." She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I sort of compelled them to make me Captain. That isn't really the same thing is it?"

Caroline just shakes her head no. Then she has an idea and says, "Wait, what about Matt? I thought you liked him and he likes you. Didn't you take him to the party last night?"

"Matt is afraid of me. Kole broke his hand and if Damon hadn't of been there he would have killed him. So now he wants nothing to do with me, he told me to just leave him alone."

"Wow, I must have missed a lot after I went home last night. So then you're not just upset about Matt, there's more to it isn't there?"

"Well, I am a little upset that he was hurt but that isn't why I've been crying. I… I just wanted last night to mean something. I thought he cared at least a little."

"Who?"

Rebekah looks at Caroline and inhales sharply as she realizes what she almost said and says quickly, "I can't talk to you about this Caroline. Thank you for the ice cream but I just can't. You should go!"

Caroline looks long and hard at Rebekah and then says in a defiant tone, "No!"

In a tone bordering on anger she says in measured words, "What did you just say to me?" There is a hint of disbelief in her voice. Clearly she is not use to someone telling her no.

Just as defiantly and clearly not afraid of the Original who could snap her in half on a whim she says in a strong confident tone of voice, "I said, **no**! I am not leaving. I'm not doing that."

Clearly Rebekah is mad and it shows in her body language as well as her voice, "I could snap you in half like a twig baby vamp. I told you to go!" Suddenly unbidden Damon's words come back to her full force, "_You still here? I thought I told you it was time for you to go."_

Feeling like she had been punched in the gut at the memory, her right hand flies' to her mouth and she gasps into it.

Caroline is beside her in a flash and pulls her into a hug and rubs her back in small circles in an effort to make her feel better. Rebekah buries her face in the crook of Caroline's neck and cries at the memory. Her whole body shaking from the emotional pain she is reliving she feels lost as she clings to Caroline and says over and over again in a broken voice, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She does her best to comfort her. Not really understanding what has brought this on, but knowing she can't leave her like this, she moves them over to the bed and lies down with Rebekah in her arms. All she knows for sure is some guy did this to her. She knows that deep in her soul, because she has been there herself. She also knows she is not leaving her like this, so broken, she is going to try and fix her whether she wants to be fixed or not. She is going to make this right.

"Rebekah, I am not leaving you, I am here for as long as you need me. So when you're ready you can talk to me. Okay?"

All she can do is nod against the tiny blonde and she slowly pulls herself together. When her tears stop falling she looks up at Caroline and says, "Thank you." Then almost as though she is afraid to let go of her she pulls back and sits up on her own. Hazel green eyes meet a pair of blue eyes and she smiles slightly not really knowing what to say. She just isn't use to anyone actually caring for her or standing up to her. She feels vulnerable and it is a feeling she doesn't like but in this case as scared as she is, she doesn't mind as much.

Continuing to look into the blue eyes she speaks softly, "I don't know how to do this."

Confused Caroline asks, "You don't know how to do what?"

"Be friends."

Caroline's lips form a perfect 'O' as understanding dawns. "Can I ask you something without you getting mad and telling me to go? Which you already know I am not going to do, so you might as well let me ask?"

The tall blonde holds her breath and nods her answer to the tiny blonde.

"Do you even want to be my friend?"

"I would like to try." She says honestly.

Caroline laughs at the response and say's, "Well it's a start. So want to tell me what really happened last night that has you so upset? And before you tell me no you should know that I will just keep talking till you cave and tell me."

Rebekah starts to laugh and say's, "You are the oddest person I think I have ever met."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You're really not afraid of me are you?"

"No!"

"You know I could rip your heart out before you had time to react."

"Yes, you could do that, but you won't," she says confidently.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because you're my friend."

"I think I just might hate you Caroline Forbes."

"No you don't," she says laughing. "You like me. You're already thinking of me as your best friend."

Rebekah rolls her eyes and laughs with the baby vamp and smiles at her saying "Don't push it Blondie."

Without so much as a thought Caroline bumps shoulders with Rebekah and continues to laugh, "Yep you like me a lot."

"You are so frustrating."

"Maybe I am but I'm still here. I still have my heart and you would miss me if I was gone, so I count that as a win. Now tell me what happened last night and don't you dare tell me no, Miss Original Vampire."

"I can't, Caroline."

"I thought we were friends, Bekah."

"We are but if I tell you, you're going to tell Nik and then he is going to want to kill Da…." She suddenly stops herself from talking as she realizes she almost said his name.

Caroline's eyes go wide as saucers as she says excitedly, "Oh my god, you slept with Damon!"

"No…no, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, it all makes sense now," she says as the proverbial light bulb goes on above her head as she continues to figure it out. Then before Rebekah can say anything to deny or confirm she charges ahead visibly annoyed but not at Rebekah she is now annoyed at Damon. "What did he do? Did he try to hurt you? Want me to go kick his ass for you? He can be such an idiot!"

"You can't tell my brother. Please? He will kill him if he knows who it was that I was with. He hates Damon. Please, Caroline, you said you were my friend!"

"Rebekah, you need to calm down. Breathe, sweetie. I am not telling your brother anything, but if Damon did something to hurt you I am going to kick his ass."

The Original takes an un needed deep breath and begins to calms down, considers the young vampire in front of her, and decides that it is okay to trust her so she spills her guts about last night and this morning.

Caroline just stares at her and considers everything she has been told and starts to laugh. Then seeing the look on Rebekah's face she quickly explains. "I am not laughing at you so calm down. I am just in shock. I mean Damon is an ass but he likes you apparently as much as you like him. He just doesn't know how to deal with it. Want to know the funny thing?"

"Really? Really, there is a funny thing to this? There is a funny thing to him using me last night and then telling me to leave this morning. I am not finding this funny."

"I can't believe I am going to defend him but he didn't use you last night. I mean to hear you tell it you rang each other's bells all night long. You started out hot and heavy. Both of you couldn't get enough of each other. Then you ended gently and woke up together."

"Caroline!" She all but shouts out her name in shock.

"Don't Caroline me Rebekah. I am going to tell you something about Damon Salvatore. Damon has never ever been chosen by any girl. What he has been is used and dumped. He has been told over and over again that he is not good enough. So before you did that to him, he sort of did it to you. Besides if he really wanted to be done with you as you seem to think he does, would he have asked you back tonight?"

"He would if he was using me," she says exasperated.

"God, how could someone have lived for over a thousand years and know so little about men? If he was using you he would have told you to be there tonight he wouldn't have asked." Throwing her hands up in the air she adds. "You have so much to learn." Then a random thought pops into her head, "Oh, we have to do a makeover on you. So that Damon will never even consider looking at another woman. Although why you would actually want Damon is beyond me. "Then she has a random thought and before her brain can process she says, "This is going to be so much fun!" She say's clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Hey, what is wrong with the way I look?"

Refusing to answer the little blonde drags the taller blonde out the door of her room, down the stairs, out the front door and into her car saying, "Shopping, yay!"

_**TBC**_

Hate it? Love it? Please take a moment to review. Thank you for reading!

_The story continues in:_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Little Male Bonding Time**_


	5. A Little Male Bonding Time And Then Some

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A Little Male Bonding Time**_

"_This is probably not the smartest idea I have ever had, but then again, what the fuck,"_ he thought to himself as he got out of his black camero and stood facing the mansion that belonged to the Original Family. Taking a deep breath of un-needed air Damon set himself up for the inevitably confrontation he was about to have. Shaking his head internally he wondered for the hundredth time since he got in his car and drove over here why he even cared. Klaus had caused nothing but trouble, had even killed those he was sworn to protect, and given half the chance he had no doubt in his mind that Klaus would rip his heart out without remorse or second thought.

"_So since I am probably going to die, why the hell am I doing this again? I mean Klaus deserves his fate and if death is his fate then so be it. So again I ask myself why the fuck am I here?"_ As the last thought kept repeating in his head an unbidden image, one he had been fighting against all day flooded his senses as the image appeared. Rebekah. He lowered his head as he screamed internally, _**"God Damn it!"**_ Before he could form another thought the door flung open and an angry Kol came flying down the steps.

Before Damon could blink he felt Kol's hands close around his throat. While it was a wasted effort because if the intent had been to choke him to death that wasn't going to happen, Vampires don't need to breathe, still it hurt like hell. Without thought his survival instincts took over and Damon gripped Kol's shirt right below the neck line and held on for dear life as he threw himself backwards. Kol come with him as he landed on his back his feet came up and pressed against Kol's chest, his legs compressed tight to his body, then with all the strength he could muster he kicked out with both feet his legs snapping out straight as he released Kol's shirt at that same exact moment. Kol went flying into the air and crashed into the front door, some 30 feet behind him. Without a second thought for his own safety, he was up and on Kol faster than the human eye could register. With everything he had he came down on Kol in a body block, driving his left elbow deep into Kol's chest and heard a satisfying crack of broken ribs. Shifting his body he pulled the almost unconscious Original to his feet and went around him, his arms locked around his throat. Damon dropped to his knees breathing heavy and as he went down a sickening snap could be heard. Twice in less than twenty-four hours he had broken the Originals neck.

Satisfied that Kol was down for the count and could no longer harm him he released him from his grip, stood up and kicked him in the side of the head for good measure and spat out. "Don't you ever touch me again or I swear to god, I will have your heart. You stupid fuck!"

Unknown to Damon he had an audience. He heard the clapping of hands as he looked towards the sound he saw Elijah. _"Just great, another one."_

"Quite impressive, Mr. Salvatore, but you know when he heals he will track you down and kill you or I could just kill you now and save him the trouble."

As if he hadn't a care in the world he replied, "Really? Hmm I don't think he will and you most certainly won't."

Elijah took a threatening step towards him and said, "And why is that Damon? Do you really have a death wish?"

"No, but if anything happens to me," the next was said slowly as if he was bored, "well let's just say if anything happens to me Mommy Dearest won't be happy." Continuing to look at the Original as if he were stupid he continued in the same bored tone, "Also if something were to happen to me, you and your brothers, not to mention your lovely sister might have no way to protect yourselves. Now personally I don't care what happens to Kol. But your mother has been up to something that would be in your best interest to find out about and seriously, I doubt if you ask she will tell you."

Moving faster than Damon's vampiric vision could register, Elijah was before him fists clenched at his sides barely holding himself in check as he said in a menacing voice, "I don't know what you're playing at Salvatore but if you think that is going to save you, you are sadly mistaken."

"Do me a favor Elijah, tell Klaus I stopped by and to come to the Boarding House at this time say, three days from now. At that time I will reveal everything I know, in the mean-time, try not to get daggered because what happens to one of you happens to all of you." Without so much as flinching he turned and headed back to his car leaving a bewildered Elijah staring after him.

As he reached his car he turned around wearing his patented smirk and said, "Oh and Elijah, between now and then, I don't want to see you or your brothers. If I do and something happens to me or my brother the information simply goes away."

If a vampire could be red faced with anger, the second oldest Original would not only be red faced with anger the veins in his neck would be throbbing. So instead he simply clenched his jaw so tight it was a wonder his perfect teeth didn't shatter.

Feeling quite satisfied with himself, Damon got in his car and drove away slowly as if he didn't have a care in the world. Except for one and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. He had her for one night. One fucking night and she was already in his blood.

As he drove away thoughts of the morning came flooding back to him, a distinct picture of himself in bed with a beautiful blonde with a pert nose and beautiful hazel green colored eyes wrapped around his body, her head on his chest and her hands laying flat against his chest. His own arms hugging her to him, then just as quickly he forced the image to the back of his mind. Thinking to himself sarcastically, _"Yeah, because that has worked so well all day today."_

**45 Minutes Later Seated At The Bar In The Mystic Grill**

Ric looked at him as if he truly was a complete idiot. "You have a death wish you know that, don't you? If they find out they are going to kill you."

Smirking and rolling his eyes, the dark haired blue eyed vampire took a sip of his drink and then said, "Already dead Ric. Vampire, remember?"

"You know what I mean Damon, this time you're not going to be able to come back. They are Originals you know!"

"Yeah, I got that Ric. I am not that stupid."

"Really? Then if you're not that stupid, why didn't you just walk away?"

"Do I have to dignify that with an answer? We are talking about me here and come on have you seen her? I mean have you really seen her? She is gorgeous and she all but attacked me after I pointed out that she needed someone more durable."

"Damon she was just rejected by Matt. She was vulnerable not to mention she's probably lonely!"

His left eyebrow rose slightly and Ric sighed before he continued.

"Yeah, I get it, Elena had just dumped you again, which I have to say, I am rather proud of her for that. She doesn't love you Damon and you need to let it go."

"Thanks, Dad, I got that message last night loud and clear, right after my brother snapped my neck for her. Talk about a wakeup call. Look, Ric enough about Elena and the fucking drama that is all things Elena. What am I going to do about Rebekah?"

Ric considered his best friend for a moment as he tried to come up with a response to the question, "Damon - and I can't believe I am about to say this but you did ask… I think her brothers will kill you for real if they find out you touched their sister, especially Klaus. However, you're going to do exactly what you want to do. So given your history of putting forth the," Ric held up his hands and did air quotes as he continued to speak, "I don't give a fuck attitude. Which by the way you clearly do care or we would not be having this conversation. What is it you really want to do about it?"

"I really don't know." Inhaling deeply he continued. "I feel like Romeo to her Juliet. Which makes no sense at all since I hardly even know her and yet she has been in my head all day," he gives his friend a strange look as once again a vision of her slams into his mind's eye. She is dressed much like a lady from 1920. He frowns as he forces the image back and wonders why that is so fucking familiar?

Getting up he tossed fifty dollars on the bar and said as he was leaving, "Later Ric, I need to get ready for tonight and think about some things." With that said he turned and walked towards the door to exit The Mystic Grill.

As he reached for the door, it seemed to open on its own and he almost walked right into Klaus. "Just perfect, this day just gets better and better, "he muttered as he was face to face with a very angry looking hybrid.

Klaus having unconsciously taken a deep breath to compose himself, just looked at him with a now neutral expression on his face as he said, "Just the man I was looking for!"

"Something I can do for you Klaus?"

"Have a drink with me Damon, you and I are going to have a quiet talk!"

_**TBC**_

Hate it? Love it? Please take a moment to review. Thank you for reading!

_The story continues in:_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Klaus Time And Then Some**_


	6. Klaus Time And Then Some

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Klaus Time And Then Some**_

From all outward appearances, it appeared that two men - one in his early twenties and one in his mid twenties - were having a friendly drink at the bar. In reality, not so much. Neither was quite human, the dark haired one was in reality a 147 year old vampire. The sandy haired one with high cheek bones and a narrow face was a thousand year old immortal Original Hybrid who could if he was so inclined; _**rip out the heart of the dark haired one before it even registered.**_ While it didn't seem like that to the younger vampire as he weighed his options. Option number one; lie to save his skin and tell the Original what he wanted to hear, thus insuring he walked away from this meeting intact. Option number two; tell him the truth and hope for the best.

A sane rational individual would just tell the Original what he wanted to hear and then if need be beg for his life.

Here - in lied the problem, Damon was not really what one would call a totally rational individual and as for sane, well, he considered himself sane but if you asked those who knew him, the _'sane'_ part had a question mark attached to it. As for the begging, while that might amuse and satisfy Klaus, well let's stick with amuse for now, Damon Salvatore wasn't much for begging. So he chose to do the thing he did best. He went with option number two and decided no begging.

Damon took a sip of his whiskey and asked the question knowing it would piss off Klaus, "I'm sorry, what was the question again?"

With just a hint of a threat to his voice he answered, "I said, I heard you broke Kol's neck earlier. From what I understand that would be twice in what the span of two days?"

Smirking Damon turned his head and looked at Klaus before he spoke, "Actually that would be twice in less than a twenty-four hour period, but if you like we could go with what you said and call it two days! How is dear brother Kol by the way?"

In a slightly amused tone he replied, "All better but a bit ticked at you, mate. If I were you, actually, I would watch my back before he returns the favor or makes you permanently dead, if you catch my drift. Or perhaps, if you like, I could just end you myself, you really are more trouble than you're worth and I don't see any good coming out of you continuing to exist." Smiling tightly he continued, "Got it, mate?"

Showing no sign of outward distress at what was said, if in fact he was distressed, he casually picked up his glass and downed it before continuing with the conversation. "You ready for another drink, Klaus?" Not waiting for an answer he signaled the bartender to bring two more before he continue. "Okay, let's just clear the air shall we?"

Klaus just stared at him in disbelief. This younger vampire had never shown him respect or been afraid of him and as much as it annoyed him, deep down he was amused. Annoyed, amused, and ever so slightly impressed.

While they continued to converse, two attractive blondes entered and took in their surroundings. Upon seeing who was at the bar the taller slightly more slender blonde with hazel green eyes grabbed the wrist of the shorter blue eyed girl and dragged her away into a booth in the back. Without being obvious, they eaves-dropped on the conversation. After all there is something to be said for vampire hearing.

Without missing a beat Damon continued, "First of al,l dear brother Kol might be pissed but he knows he can't do anything without going against the wishes of dear old Mom. You all were instructed to play nice. Also, I doubt you would _end me_ as you once told me for a number of reasons. One being Mommy Dearest and two being you would miss me too much."

"Damon." The name came out more of a growl than anything else. "You are trying my patience, mate!"

"Okay, look just drink your drink and listen for a minute. In my defense, last night wasn't entirely my fault. Your brother had just broken Matt's hand and was going to kill him. You might remember Matt was Rebekah's date. So, really you should be thanking me. Think of how pissed off Rebekah would have been if he had killed her date."

Tightly Klaus nodded almost imperceptibly. He himself would never knowingly let anything happen that would upset his little sister. He loved her too much.

"This afternoon, yes that was me. I broke his neck but I didn't come over to the mansion with the purpose of hurting him. Besides, aren't you guy's supposed to be virtually unstoppable? Between you and me, he really isn't. I mean hasn't anyone ever told him to pick his battles?"

Moving a little faster than human speed so as not to draw attention to herself, Rebekah got up from the booth and moved towards Damon with fury on her face. As she got behind him she tapped him on the shoulder, before he could even register it was her Caroline was beside her and turning Rebekah slapped him hard across the face. Caroline's face registered total shock at the sound and fury of the strike. Klaus just smiled and laughed. Damon looked beyond surprised as he simply said, "Ow."

"Rebekah," he says as he rubs his cheek, "What the hell."

"That is for hurting Kol!"

"What are you even doing here?"

"What does it matter? You hurt my brother."

"Did it ever occur to you that there might have been a reason and how do you even know that?"

It is at that moment he sees's Caroline and she gives a little wave as if to say hi. Then she looks around nervously.

"Ah, Blondie, that explains it."

As Rebekah starts to answer Caroline moves slightly behind her. "Why would it matter how I know and don't call her that she has a name, its Caroline! Now, if you have a reason for hurting my brother, I am sure we would all like to hear it."

"Are you mad because I hurt your brother for attacking me or for another reason, green eyes?" At this point he is smiling while he waits for her to answer.

While this little interchange is going on, Klaus and Caroline are just looking at each other.

"Wait!" Rebekah says choosing to ignore the end of the question and reacts to the part where Kol attacked him. "Why did he attack you? Are you hurt?"

Before he can answer Caroline grabs onto Rebekah's arm the action does not go unnoticed by Klaus or Damon. As she grabs onto her arm she say, "Maybe we should go sit at a booth and discuss this like adults."

However as she is still mad she mutters as she allows herself to be pulled away back to the booth they had been in, "Some of us are adults anyway, I am not sure those two qualify!"

As both men get up to follow Damon without realizing he is even doing it leans in to Klaus and whispers, "Feisty."

Keeping his face neutral he says back just as quietly, "You don't know the half of it, mate."

"I heard that, brother!"

Damon stops dead in his tracks as does Klaus and they turn to one another as Damon speaks, "You do realize those two are friends now and knowing Barbie that can't be good."

"I heard that, you dumb ass!"

Damon rolls his eyes and replies softly knowing she can hear him, "Yeah, this is not going to end well."

Both blondes smile as they reclaim the booth, the men follow and sit on the opposite sides, Klaus is across from Caroline and Damon is across from a still mad, female Original.

"So, Damon, what happened," asks the still angry female, her nostrils flaring almost imperceptibly.

"I went over to the mansion this afternoon looking for Klaus. I needed to speak to him about something. I never even made it to your front door when your brother came at me and tried to strangle me. The short version, I caught him by surprise and tossed him off me, then broke his neck. You will be happy to know, Elijah threatened to kill me after that."

Accepting what he said and knowing Kol was hot headed enough to do something like that she believed him and as she looked at him, her eyes softened for an instant long enough for him to catch it before she got herself under control and looked at her brother.

"And, what did you come to tell me," asked Klaus.

"Can this wait until later? I need to get out of here. There are a few things I need to attend to before tonight." Looking at the three people he is with he nods once and gets up as he makes ready to leave. Then stops and looks Rebekah in the eyes wondering if she is still coming over to the boarding house tonight.

Her eyes widen just a bit and she inhales just a bit deeper then she normally does, her nostrils flare just a bit as he continues to watch her and takes note of her reaction to his gaze. Then in an indifferent voice he asks, "You still coming over tonight?"

Two can play this game she thinks to herself and asks, "Am I welcome?"

He takes that as a yes, "7:00p.m.," he replies.

"Am I welcome or when we're done are you going to ask me to leave?" He doesn't hear the word _"Again"_ but he knows that is what she means.

Before he can think how he wants to word his answer Klaus asks, "And why would you go to his home, sister?"

Speaking up to rescue her for reasons that still elude him he answers in her stead, "We are cooking dinner, Klaus, I was thinking Italian."

"Alone? Just the two of you?"

During the exchange Caroline who already knows what is going on kicks Rebekah under the table. Rebekah knowing the reason for the kick, say's quickly, "We wouldn't be alone if you and Caroline joined us brother."

Without thinking to ask he just replies, "We would love too!"

Caroline in a huff crosses her arms over her chest and says, "Hello, I am sitting right here!"

Klaus does an internal back peddle and replies politely, "Caroline, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner at the Salvatore Boarding House tonight?"

She looks over at Rebekah and smiles then say's, "I would love to!"

"Fine," says Klaus, "It is settled I will pick you up at 7:30."

Damon stands not exactly sure what just happened or why he even let it happen till he looks into hazel green eyes and feels his own resolve weaken. "I hate to break up this little love fest but I really do need to go. So until tonight green eyes." He smirks at her and then addresses Klaus and Caroline. "Klaus, Barbie see you this evening. Dinner will be served at 9:00, try not to be late."

With that said, he turns and leaves. Thinking to himself, _"This should be fun."_

_**TBC**_

Hate it? Love it? Please take a moment to review. Thank you for reading!

_To Be Continued In:_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Elena Quality Time**_


	7. Elena Quality Time

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Elena Quality Time**_

As Damon left The Mystic Grill, a smile played at the corners of his lips, he had left behind a slightly flustered female Original, a highly amused baby vamp and a perplexed male Original hybrid. His day was looking up.

While the flustered female Original, one Rebekah Mikaelson, tried her best not to let it show this little meeting cost her a lot,- emotionally. Last night, at least the last part of last night, had ended on a high note. After 80 plus years of being alone and unloved she had finally made contact with the only one she wanted. Flustered she may be but the thought of said contact being made a number of times was enough to bring a smile and blush, if a vampire could blush, to her face. To an outsider looking in it didn't make much sense. Given the only history anyone was even aware of, she had stabbed him with a stick of all things at a barbeque on the beach just a couple short months back. In her mind it was justified, if anyone had asked or even known about the event to ask, she would have simply said, "He had it coming, he was being a jerk." While she might be passionate, she really was and is a woman of few words.

The baby vamp, one Caroline Forbes, thought the impromptu meeting at The Mystic Grill went well. Seeing Damon even a little out of sorts for whatever reason always made her day. While the slap he had received on the end of Rebekah's hand had truly shocked her, she was happy about it. Seriously he was a dumbass and if her new friend decided that he deserved it, it was good enough for her. Oh and he was making dinner. So for her it was a win, win. He was an excellent cook, but she had no intention of ever telling him that. His ego was big enough.

The perplexed male Original Hybrid, one Niklaus Mikaelson, for now was going to go with the flow. As he had told Caroline the night before, "I fancy you." So he had something to look forward to, any time he got to spend time with the baby vamp that so amused, irritated and beguiled him, made him happy. Also like Caroline, he was going to be treated to a, if his memory served and he had an edict memory so he would know, fantastic dinner at the hands of one irritatingly un-respectful dark haired vampire. Thanks to his sister, he really couldn't very well end his unlife, but for now he chose not to dwell on those matters and focus on the lovely Caroline Forbes instead and let his sister work out her own issues. Unless of course he hurt her, then all bets would be off. Besides he wanted to know what Damon was talking about earlier. Kol and Elijah mentioned something about all of them being joined, so at this point killing the messenger, was not really a smart idea.

From The Mystic Grill, Damon had gone to the grocery store as he had some things to pick up if the dinner was to go smoothly. He was in a relatively happy mood except for one thing that kept forcing its way into his thoughts. _'Why in the hell was he so drawn to Rebekah?'_ He hardly really knew her. Before yesterday, he had zero interest in her. Okay that was a lie; he had flirted with her once that he could remember and that didn't end well. He got stabbed with a freakin' stick. A stick she had used to roast marshmallows on of all things.

Damon Salvatore could literally have any woman he wanted. He was ridiculously good looking, he oozed sex appeal and he could have or take what he wanted. Okay another lie, he couldn't have Elena Gilbert. Well…he could, but it would take a lot of lying and pretending to be something he wasn't. But at the moment he didn't want Elena Gilbert. He was confused. He felt like killing something or someone. The old Damon would have done just that, he would have struck out and ended someone, drank them dry. The new Damon, the one that was supposed to be a better man, well, he had a dinner to cook so he pushed her to the back of his mind as a startling image of Rebekah again flooded his mind's eye. She was sitting across from him in an outdoor café, circa 1920. "What the fuck," he thought as the image faded from his mind as fast as it had appeared.

"I need a drink," he muttered as he pulled his car into the drive way of The Boarding House. Getting out of the car, he went around to the trunk and got out the groceries he had bought for tonight's little dinner party. Holding the two bags in each arm he approached his front door and just as he shifted the bags so that he was holding them in one arm freeing his right hand to open his door, it opened. Standing there sipping from a blood bag with a blue straw was Caroline.

Damon looked at the image in front of him and smiled at her, ""Blondie, is it 9:00 already?"

"Damon, can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure, can you talk to me in the kitchen? I would like to put these away," referring to the groceries, "and nice straw by the way."

Without waiting for an answer he brushed by her and made his way into the Kitchen. After putting the bags down on top of the counter top he started putting the groceries away. "So Blondie, what's up? Trouble with you and Tyler? Oh wait you're not with Tyler any more after the whole biting and near death thing are you?"

As he talked he walked over to the pantry and removed a loaf of bread, then moved to the refrigerator and took out some cheese and sandwich meat that he kept on hand for his human friends. She watched him for a minute trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Damon, why are you making a sandwich? Aren't we having dinner in a couple of hours?"

As he started to build the sandwich he smirked at her and waited a beat before responding, "Yes, we are. I believe we set the time at 9:00, but you know that already, and nice job with Klaus earlier."

She looked at him frowning for a moment before answering, "He shouldn't presume everything. Just because he is a big scary Original that has tried to kill us numerous times doesn't mean that I am going to do everything he say's without asking me first. That is just rude."

He looks at her closely as she talks about Klaus and then laughs as he finishes making the sandwich.

"Why is that funny, dumbass?"

He shrugs as he goes to the fridge and get's out the orange juice he keeps on hand and then get's a glass out of the cupboard and pours it. He then puts the plate with the sandwich and the glass of O.J. on the tray and looks at Caroline. "You like him," he say's stating a fact. "You even went to the Ball with him last night and then you both left early." As he say's the last in a suggesting tone, he watches his prodigy closely for any reaction at all.

"I don't like him, you jerk. I was being polite for Rebekah's sake. She had a rough morning. Someone was mean to her," now she watches him for any reaction to see if she hit a nerve, "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Lifting an eyebrow he just looks at her his face neutral except for a slight arching of an eyebrow, which is what he does unconsciously when he is hiding something.

"I am not sure what you mean Barbie, so let's assume I'm stupid and you can spell it out for me."

"Fine Damon," she says in a huff. "Are you using Rebekah like you used me?" There she said it, the one thing she swears she has forgiven him for, for when she was human but the truth is…she wasn't entirely over it. It's not that she has any romantic interest in Damon but she was used and that's what hurts her, more than anything else, _'being used.'_

Without missing a beat he replies as he picks up the tray, "I am no more using her then she is using me."

"I see," now she is getting mad at how stubborn these two are. Caroline is more perceptive than people give her credit for. Without even knowing he has done it, he just told her that he wasn't using her. So for now she drops the subject and looks from the tray to Damon.

"Who is lunch for?"

The thing about Damon is he doesn't lie. Oh, he's very good at answering questions with questions when he's uncomfortable. However this time he's far from uncomfortable, so he answers her question, "Tell you what, Barbie; I have to feed someone who is on vervain. I unfortunately will have a rather pesky unwelcome house guest for about three days till it works its way out of her system and since I can't get any answers out of her if she dies of starvation, I have decided to feed her. So follow me and until you know the whole story no over reacting and no judging out of you."

She decides it is just easier to give in if she wants the answers she wants so she follows him down the hall leading to the cells downstairs. As they descend the stairs she hears a very angry Elena shouting.

"Damon you asshole you better let me out of here this instant. You have had me locked in this cell since this morning. I'm hungry and I have to pee. Damon do you hear me? Please, I have to pee."

Caroline looks at him as if he has totally lost it as she moves to pass him. His left hand shoots out and grips her forearm tightly causing her to stop, "Damon, what the hell?"

Damon gives her a look that would ordinarily freeze the blood in the veins of a normal person, but it doesn't have the same effect on Caroline as she jerks her arm free and rushes forward with vamp speed to stand before the door of the cell that is holding her best friend.

"Damon, you dumb ass. Let her out of there."

As he comes up behind her with the tray of food he say's to quiet for Elena to hear, "What did I tell you about over reacting and judging?"

"You can't keep her in there," she say's venomously.

"Tell you what, Barbie, how about you take her to the bathroom and give her lunch, then ask her what she did when she came over this morning and why I locked her up."

She looks at him as if she can't believe he would do this to Elena and truthfully she can't, but doing as he said she unlocks the cell and takes the tray from him and storms into the cell. She barely gets the chance to put the tray down when Elena starts ranting at her to let her out.

"Take her to the bathroom, Caroline, but don't let her go anywhere else. When she's done, I want her back there in that cell. I will leave you two to talk, I'll be upstairs getting ready for tonight's dinner and I mean it, Caroline, I want her back in that cell." Without another word he turns and heads upstairs shutting and locking the door at the top.

Thirty minutes later a loud slamming cell door is heard followed by the voice of one very pissed off blonde haired, blue eyed, petite vampire. "Do you even think before you act, Elena? You bitch!" She is so mad that she can barely even speak as she locks the cell and moves quickly down the hall and up the steps, behind her Elena can be heard screaming to let her out.

As she approaches the door at the top of the stairs it opens and Damon is there with a concerned look on his face. He takes in the appearance of the baby vamp and pulls her into a hug as he shuts and locks the door behind them. He stands there holding her as she cries silently in his arms. She is so upset that she is literally shaking. At this moment she wants to kill Elena for what she did.

Soothingly he asks, "Understand now?"

She clutches his shirt and nods her head against his chest as she fights to regain control of her emotions.

He leads her into the living room, sits her down on the couch, then walks over to the liquor cart and pours them both a drink. She sits quietly trying to understand why her friend would do this, her drink in her hand. She takes a big gulp out of it and looks up red-eyed at Damon.

"Why?"

"I can't answer that, hon, I wish I could but only she knows why she would do what she did. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, she just said what happened with Esther and Finn in the room. The spell that bound them with her blood and if one dies, they all die. I asked her why she would do it all she said was, Klaus had to pay for Jenna and everyone else."

Damon drains his glass, swallowing thickly before he speaks, "Care…," she smiles when he calls her by the name only her closest friends call her. "In three days the vervain will be out of her system. We will get answers then."

"You called me, Care."

"Yeah?"

"Well it's usually, Blonde or Barbie, and sometimes even baby vamp."

"Don't make a big deal out of it, Barbie," he smirks and rolls his eyes.

She sniffs and smiles sadly at him. "Damon?"

"Hmmm?"

"We were just starting to be friends, it's not fair. I can't lose them."

"Come here, Blondie." He opens his arms to her and she goes to him without even a thought. As he envelopes her in his arms, he whispers so softly she isn't even sure she heard it. "I know, I don't want to lose her either."

"Then you need to be nicer to her, she told me that you were mean to her and that you used her. She likes you, Damon," she pulls back and looks him in the eyes. "Be nice!"

He smirks at her and asks, "Did she say that? Because it has been my experience that she is an Original and she gives as good as she gets."

"You are such a dumb ass, she may be over a thousand years old but she is still just an eighteen year old girl. She doesn't have anyone except her family. She won't say it out loud but she's scared, Damon, that no one will ever care for her and she's lonely. You know what that's like, so be nice to her or I am going to kick your ass and you know I can."

"You have a big heart Caroline and she doesn't have to be alone now, she has you as a friend, although how that happened is beyond me."

"Maybe she needs you too, Damon."

Deflecting he says, "Look you need to get ready for tonight and I need to start dinner or it won't be ready when you all get here."

"I bought a new outfit and so did Bekah."

He smiles at that and knows what she is trying to do. She is probing and he is not going to give her information so instead he changes the subject.

"Well, why are you still here? Go get ready for your dinner partner."

"You're an ass," she says playfully. "But I have one more question, what do we tell Bekah and Klaus?"

The fact that she keeps referring to Rebekah as Bekah is not lost on him, he knows she needs her as much as the other needs her. Maybe they can help each other. While Caroline does have friends she doesn't have one female vampire friend and he would like to see that happen for her. She deserves to have someone that is female that can relate to her. Rebekah's smiling face floods his mind's eye from this morning. She is looking down into his eyes and she is smiling. Her eyes are filled with affection and then the moment is gone and Damon clears his throat as he comes back to the present.

"I think after dinner, we let Klaus and your little friend Bekah talk to Elena and see if she tells them anything else. Even if she doesn't tell them any more than she told you or me, they will be on their guard until she is vervain free and can be compelled. It's all that we can do, Caroline."

She nod's knowing he is right then kisses him on the cheek and cheerfully say's, "Bye, see you later."

"Yeah, go get ready for Klaus. Look extra pretty."

She mock cries out, "Damon!"

He replies in the same tone of voice, "Barbie!"

_**TBC**_

_Okay guys and girls I have had close to 1500 readers since this story started 9 days ago and only 9 reviews but something like 50 alerts and favorites. So please review and let me know what you think. I need you to feed my ego. So Review!_

To be continued in a little something I like to call:

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Four Vampires And A Dinner Party**_


	8. Four Vampires And A Dinner Party 1of3

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Four Vampires And A Dinner Party**_

_**Can I Cook or Can I Cook?**_

_**Part 1 of 3**_

At precisely 7:27 p.m. a very nervous female Original stood outside The Salvatore Boarding House, preparing herself for the evening to come. She was dressed in a black silk top that bared her right shoulder and hugged her upper body in all the right places. Needless to say it left little to the imagination. To compliment the top, she wore torques skinny Jeans and black sandals. Her hair was styled in a shag cut that she had gotten styled at the salon this afternoon after Caroline and her left The Mystic Inn.

A few thoughts ran through her mind as she got up the courage to knock on the front door. One - being she was going to kill Caroline, it was her idea after all to get dressed up like this and she felt more exposed than if she had shown up naked. Two - she really was a little scared at what Damon's reaction to her might be. Three - and this was the more pressing thought the one that scared her more than anything what if after all this time he really did hate her. While she may be over one thousand years old, she was in reality, an insecure eighteen year old girl and she needed his approval and acceptance. She wanted to feel the warmth and security that she felt in his arms upon waking up just that very morning. She wanted him to make her feel safe.

Again to the outside world that would have made no sense. They were not together, they had shared one night, so why this over whelming need? Deep down in her heart of hearts she knew the answer she just wasn't ready to share it yet. Caroline might have guessed at parts of it, but if she had through their afternoon of female bonding she chose not to share or make her uncomfortable with the knowledge.

As she pondered this and more, the front door opened and there he stood, his incredibly beautiful blue eyes drinking her in. If He stilled needed to breathe he would have inhaled sharply at just the sight of her, as it was he did swallow. He stood there in a black Armani shirt open to the middle of his chest, a matching pair of pants, black socks and loafers. As he drank her in from head to toe, his eyes first settled on her lips, and finally up to her eyes.

In a word she was stunning. After what seemed like minutes but might have been seconds he found his voice, "You are without a doubt the single most beautiful thing in this world."

She just stood there frozen to the spot at what he said; now she was really nervous and it was not in a bad way, it was in a way that promised to lead to discoveries. To new beginnings and she was not going to be denied this new adventure. In a voice barely above a whisper she said, "Thank you."

He then without realizing he was even doing it, almost as if his body had a sense memory of this happening before, he reached out and cupped her right cheek. Lost in her eyes, she had the most expressive hazel green eyes. He took an unconscious step towards her and leaned in lightly brushing his lips against hers. Then lightly breathing her in, he ghosted his lips over her left cheek up to her ear and whispered in an emotion charged voice "Care to come in and have a drink with me, before we prepare dinner for the other guests, green eyes?"

Moving back a step she looked into his eyes looking for any sign that he was going to hurt her and finding not a sign she replied as she shook her head up and down almost imperceptibly, "Yes, please."

He graciously took a step back so she could pass and gestured for her to enter. As she did so his eyes fell on her back and settled on her ass. His heart skipped a beat or at least he thought it did. After a moment he followed her as she entered the living room, a fire was blazing and the drink cart was prepared for an evening of drinking. He needed a drink.

He walked past her and went to the cart and took out two crystal glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He took a steadying breath as he turned to her with his signature smirk and asked as he held the bottle up, "Care for a drink?"

She simply nodded as she watched him turn and pour two glasses. Her emotions on overload as he turned to her once more, offering her the glass that was now filled with two fingers of the amber liquid, she gladly took it from him and waited for his next move.

Lifting his glass he held it out to her and said, "A toast."

Again she nodded keeping her face from revealing everything she was feeling and simply said, "And what would we toast to?"

Giving her a smirk that was enough to cause her to turn into a puddle he said surprising her, "To all that is to come."

She tipped her glass slightly, touched it to his as she looked into his eyes and repeated it, "To all that is to come." She then downed it in one gulp.

The moment was not lost on Damon and he had no idea where it had come from. His own emotions unraveling as he felt like he had lived this moment before, in another place and time. Downing his own drink he took the empty glass from her and along with his own he placed them on the cart and turned to head into the kitchen as he said, "You coming, we only have a little over an hour to get dinner ready and I could use your help."

Unknown to him as she simply followed she had a smile on her face. The first genuine smile she had displayed in a very long time. She was happy.

As she followed she asked, "So what are _we_ making for dinner?"

He walked over to the fridge, the moment he entered his kitchen, here he was on safe ground and could pull back his emotions, get himself back under control. As he removed various ingredience and began to place them on the counter top he replied indifferently, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Muttering under her breathe she said, "And he's back ladies and gentleman."

Of course he heard her; she knew he would or why even bother to say it? To follow it up she crossed her arms over her chest and looked him in the eyes. All traces of any affection she was feeling for him gone she said, "You're an ass."

Smirking he replied, "Yeah I get that a lot!"

"Damon," she said all traces of teasing gone from her voice.

"Rebekah," he mimicked her.

She rolled her eyes and did an internal count to ten as she felt her temper flaring dangerously close to the surface.

He indicates to the bowl on the counter and the salad and fresh vegetables next to it as he says to her, "You're making a salad. I am going to be making Chicken and Asparagus Parmesan in vodka sauce, and for desert, I will be making some delectable Pizzelles."

Unconsciously she licked her lips as her eyes widen, "Those are my favorites."

He takes a step towards her holding a very sharp knife and puts it down next to the ingredience for the salad. He looks at her just a little bit puzzled as a memory fights to find its way to the front of his mind and instead says, "I had a feeling they might be, green eyes."

Her anger from moments before forgotten her body reacts to his and she wants to kiss him so badly she is almost shaking. She forces it down for now and turns to the counter and picks up a tomato and starts to cut it into thin slices. His proximity to her is driving her crazy, to say she is currently like a cat in heat would be an understatement.

At the moment he is having his own problems controlling his body's reaction to her. He wants to take her so badly that his whole body hurts with need. Specifically he has no real idea why this is true but he knows it is. Specifically he needs her. He forces his attention away from her and moves over to his own ingredience and begins to prepare the main course.

He couldn't tell you why and it is driving him crazy with the need to know exactly how he knows but he knew when he chose this dish to make for dinner it was her favorite. He just needed confirmation and she has done just that. God this is going to drive him insane and he can smell her own arousal which is really making him nuts.

He can feel her under his skin, in his blood and again it makes no sense. There is only one reason for this feeling. He doesn't know from first hand experience but he has heard stories that when two vampires mate. They are connected for life. It is a blood exchange, a blood exchange that is repeated many times over the course of months and it changes them on a molecular level or so the stories go. They can feel each other the stories say. He forces it out of his mind, he will deal with it later but later he is going to find out just what in the hell is going on. He has to know if she is feeling what he feels and if so, why?

They work in silence as best as they can, the sexual tension strong enough to cut with a knife. As he finishes with the main dish, he starts the oven, and moves on to desert, a welcome distraction till he gets an image of her naked and covered in sauce. He drops the spatula that he is currently using like it burned him and moves away from the counter and specifically her. This close proximity is not good. She feels it as well, her mouth dry, her body humming with want for him. She needs a drink, something.

"Drink?" he mutters as he moves to the doorway of the kitchen.

She replies in a breathy voice, "God, yes!"

He is gone in the blink of an eye, returning with two glasses, he hands her one, never taking their eyes off one another, pupils dilated, borrowed blood seeming to pound through dead veins and they both down their drinks in seconds.

Is it hot in here or is it him, _is it hot in here or is it her_? He can't think all he can do is look at her, _she can't think all she can do is look at him_. The instant he thinks it the same thought is in her head.

Without even knowing it they crash together in less time than it takes to draw a breath. Mouths fused together, tongues fighting for dominance, as they try to literally crawl inside one another. He grips her top and starts to lift it up and over her head as she gasps and cups his balls in her right hand. She wants him like she has never wanted anyone in her 1000 years of life. He can't even think he is so turned on by her. He never even wanted Katherine or Elena the way he wants and needs Rebekah.

In a forced moment of clarity she places her hands on his chest and pushes him off her. "Damon, wait, we can't," she cries out her face is actually flushed and her breathes are coming in pants like she can't get enough oxygen to breathe.

He finds a moment of clarity as well and looks into her hazel green eyes. "What? Rebekah?"

"Dinner," she mutters out barely coherent. "Klaus…Caroline…will be here… soon. We have to stop."

Snapping partially back to reality he nods his head and agrees reluctantly. Forcing his fevered body and emotions back onto a level he can at least tolerate. Suddenly he smells dinner. "Oh, shit," he says as he makes his way to the stove and removes the chicken.

Refering to the moment that just passed for both of them he asks, "What was that Rebekah?"

"I… I…need to… freshen up," she stutters and then bolts choosing not to answer the question, for a bathroom, any bathroom because if she doesn't put some distance between them she is going to jump him and the hell with dinner, Klaus and Caroline.

"What the hell," he says to the empty room and then forces himself to finish preparing the meal.

Twenty minutes later the table is set, the dinner is on the table covered to keep it hot and the desert is just finishing up in the oven.

He takes a much needed, calming, breath and walks into the living room. Rebekah is facing the fireplace and she has never looked more beautiful to him. Even if he is just watching her back, a moment later she turns to him, her body taunt as a piano wire she watches him and moving slowly almost cat like she comes face to face with him.

His own body wound up tighter then a drum he watches her. Then the moment is broken when they both hear a knock at the door and they jump back from one another.

She moves to get the door and he moves to the drink cart. He really, really needs a drink. He needs answers too, but right now he needs a drink more.

By the time Klaus, Caroline and Rebekah make it into the living room, he has a drink in his hand and he downs it as they enter then says, "Anyone care for a drink before dinner?"

Rebekah looks at him as if he has grown another head. Klaus smiles and instantly has an idea of what is going on between his baby sister and the older Salvatore. Caroline just bumps hips with Rebekah as if asking her what she missed and she really wants to know since Rebekah still looks like she wants to jump Damon and Damon won't look at her.

So in truly Caroline fashion she says, "So, what did we miss?"

"Yes, Bekah, what did we miss," asks her brother innocently.

"We…cooked…dinner," she replies as if that answers all questions and then say's a little to quickly, "So should we go eat before it gets cold?"

Damon who really can't think straight at the moment just hands them all their drinks and motions into the dining room saying, "Dinner is served."

Rebekah, downs her drink and say's to no one in particular, "Thank god."

Caroline gives her a look and just says, "Huh?"

To which she replies as she looks from Caroline to Damon, "What I'm hungry?"

_**After Dinner Brandi and Revelations Anyone?**_

The dinner was perfection personified. At least it was for Caroline and Klaus, both seemed to enjoy the meal immensely. It was the tension between Damon and Rebekah that was distracting. Something was going on between the two of them and both the baby vamp and the Original decided silently that they would get to the bottom of it.

They were gathered in the living room each holding a glass of brandy. Klaus sat next to Caroline on the couch. Damon had his back to the fire trying to look everywhere but at Rebekah. Rebekah was currently seated on the arm of the sofa closest to Caroline. She couldn't tear her eyes off of Damon.

None of this was lost on Caroline or Klaus. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with the proverbial knife. Rebekah stood up as if in a trance and started to move to Damon. Hearing the movement his eyes snapped to hers as he started to take a step towards her. If there had not been an audience they would have been on one another and ripping each other of every last thread of clothing. It was like someone had cast a spell on each of them. To put it simply, they were in 'heat'.

Caroline couldn't take it another moment as she moved to block Damon and grabbed on to Rebekah's arm and moved them into the direction of the hall leading to a bathroom, "Come on, Rebekah, let's go freshen up." As soon as they were in the hallway she whispered, "What is wrong with you? You're like a cat on a hot tin roof?"

As Caroline was leading the female Original away the male Original moved to Damon and took him by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes saying seven words that never boded well for anyone, "Mate you and I need to talk."

_**To Be Continued in:**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Four Vampires and A Dinner Party**_

_**Okay Seriously, What's Going On?**_

_**Part 2 of 3**_


	9. Four Vampires and A Dinner Party 2 of 3

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Four Vampires and A Dinner Party (part 2 of 3)**_

_**Okay Seriously, What's Going On?**_

As the little blonde haired vampire led the taller blonde Original away from the source of her desire, alright maybe desire is too weak a word to describe what she was feeling, so let's call it what it was _**lust**_. Yep what she witnessed between Rebekah and her maker, for lack of a better word, was _**lust**_. Being who she was and feeling it her duty to find out why her new found friend had done a complete turnaround in less than a day, she figured she had a right to know and besides did she not just that morning bring her comfort food in the form of ice cream? I mean this was Caroline after all. Loveable little blonde haired, blue eyed, baby vamp and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

Dinner was as expected delicious, desert was scrumptious, but really all the eye fucking these two were doing. Well she hadn't had any in a really long time. So it wasn't fair in her mind. No not fair at all. If she wasn't getting any she could at the very least live vicariously through… well you get the picture. She was horny.

As she dragged Rebekah down the hall away from the object of her _**lust**_, she all but tossed the girl into the bathroom. "Rebekah, what the hell? You were eye fucking Damon all through dinner. What's going on?

"I don't know. Caroline, it's like I can't focus on anything but him. I want to crawl into his skin. I want to constantly touch him, kiss him and just fuck him. I just…Arghhh…I just want him."

Caroline takes it all in and still is not sure what is going on but being who she is she focuses on only one sound that came out of Rebekah's mouth, "Arghhh? Really? You just said arghhh."

Rebekah smiled nervously at her friend and took a deep breath. She was fighting the desire to bolt and high tail it back into the living room so she could be with Damon. If she was human she would be burning up with a fever, but she was one of the Original 6 Vampires created by the Original Witch. Their purpose was to balance out nature and fight off the Original Werewolves. There was practically nothing remotely human about her body any longer. She was a near invulnerable killing machine, that had long ago decided she would only kill when necessary and of course killing werewolves where ever they were found. She was good at it. She was precise, deadly, a perfect killing machine that had perhaps three weaknesses. One being the dagger tipped with white oak ash; while it wasn't deadly it caused her to go into a coma that mimicked death if placed through the heart. The other of course a stake made of white oak, if staked in the heart she would die again and this time it would be fatal. There was no coming back from that. But witches are crafty creatures by nature and as is true of any spells cast they are stronger when they have the power of three behind them. They cannot be undone once cast. This did not mean there weren't loop holes to be found in spells, it just meant the original spell could not be undone. Her third weakness was one of emotion. The same weakness any normal human had. It has been argued that, that one single emotion is the strongest one of all. It is a weakness and also perhaps the greatest strength a person could possess. It was and is the weakness of the heart, _love_. While humans might find it many times in their lifetime, an Original only found love once and once found they mated for life.

All of that ran through Rebekah's mind as Caroline watched her face closely trying to figure out what her girlfriend was thinking. Her brother once told her she should take up poker, because her face was so neutral when she didn't want you to know what she was thinking. She would have cleaned up at cards without the use of compulsion.

After about a minute, which to Caroline seemed to stretch on to eternity, the blonde Original took Caroline's hands in hers and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Care, I need to know I can trust you. We hardly know each other, but I need to be able to trust you. I want to trust you."

If she was going to say anything else, Caroline never gave her the chance as she took both of Rebekah's hands in her own and squeezed reassuringly as she said, "On my life, Bekah, I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise, I just want to understand what is happening between you and Damon."

Standing up she made the decision the second time this day to trust the baby vamp. "I need you to come with me and then I will try to explain. Will you come?"

Nodding excitedly she replies, "Yes, of course. Where are we going?"

She smiles at her and just say's, "You'll see. Come!"

Holding on to Caroline's hand she speeds out of the house both of them moving at speeds to fast to register on a human's eye.

As they raced into the woods and beyond the boundaries of The Boarding House, Caroline asked, "Shouldn't we have told them we were going out?"

The tall blonde laughs as she answers, "You don't know Nik all that well do you?"

"Not really, I know he can be a bastard."

Again she laughs, "Well aside from that, he is very protective of me and anyone else he might like. But, aside from that he has probably been listening in on our entire conversation while trying to get Dom, errr, Damon to open up to him. So I am pretty sure he already knows and will relay the information to Damon so he doesn't wonder what happened to us."

Rebekah stops and as Caroline stops behind her she turns and looks at her before speaking, "He said he will let the _dumb ass_ know and we are to take our time."

She laughs at the term, dumb ass. "Did he really say that about Dom," she uses the nick name trying to get her friend to admit that Dom is what she calls Damon when no one is around.

"Caroline Forbes you're not as clever as you think. I told you I trusted you and I do. I have a lot to tell you baby vamp. I need to say it so I don't go crazy and I need you to understand some truths about me and even Nik. So let's go, it is just another three miles up that worn path to your left."

She nods and follows Rebekah as she takes off along the path once more. She smiles as she races behind her. She loves puzzles but more than that she loves it when her friends are happy.

Rebekah slows to a stop and stands before a crumpled structure that in its day was a mansion that would have rivaled the finest homes. She takes Caroline once more by the hand and leads her through what could have been a grand ballroom.

"Where are we going," she asks whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want your brother to hear us."

Laughing she replies, "He can't hear us; we're too far away for even his ears to hear."

"Oh," she says in a normal voice. "So where are we?"

"This is the site of the Original Salvatore Mansion. It was beautiful back in its day. I am told they held many parties when Damon's mother was alive. Come I have much to share with you."

The remnants of a broken winding staircase is seen ahead of them, Rebekah looks at Caroline and winks playfully and then jumps up landing on what is left of the open hallway at the top of what was once the stairs.

She hears Caroline giggle behind her as she lands lightly on the balls of her feet and follows behind her. They come to a room that is missing the wall that would be facing the once thriving garden and sits down on the floor facing the missing wall. For a moment she can picture it in her mind. The first time she saw the house over a hundred and ten years ago. She wears a sad expression on her face for a moment as she feels lonely being here without him.

Caroline notices the forlorn look on her face as she speaks, "Bekah, you okay?"

She wipes a single tear from her right eye, makes herself comfortable and prepares to share with Caroline something she has never told anyone, other than her Dom before today.

"I will be Care. I just need to tell you something's, if you and I are to be true friends and I honesty want that. I told you earlier I didn't have friends and I didn't know how to be friends. I also told you I would try so this is me, trying."

She smiles once more at Caroline and takes an un needed breathe to steady herself then she begins.

"How much do you really know of my brother's, father and mother?"

"Just that you all are Original Vampires, well not your mom, she was the Original witch. She had an affair with a werewolf and as a result your brother Klaus was born. That's right isn't it?

"That is the very short story; I am going to give you the slightly longer version, if that's okay?"

Smiling at her and nodding her head up and down she says, "Yes, please."

"Okay a history lesson on Originals or as we were known then the Mikaelson's. A little over a thousand years ago, where we grew up in a little town that would one day become, Mystic Falls. We had a problem."

"Wait," Caroline says excitedly, "you grew up in Mystic Falls? That is so cool."

"Caroline Forbes, if you are going to interrupt me, I will never get to tell you the story." She say's sternly, a small smile tugs at her lips.

Caroline mime's a key being placed in her mouth and then turns it indicating her lips are locked and she will listen. Even though she is racked with questions, she nods once for the other to continue.

Before she begins anew she winks at her to let her know she's not mad at her. "We were actually born in a little township somewhere in Europe that was destroyed by a plague back in the ninth century. My father was a wealthy landowner, Mikael, to escape the plague he took our family and we moved to the New World. We settled not far from here, what you know of as the Lockwood Estate, was actually our land at that time."

Caroline's eyes go as big as saucers as she say's without thinking, "Oh my god," seeing the amused glint to Rebekah's eyes she quickly covers her mouth then mimes the key again in her mouth and giggles.

Rebekah can't help but laugh as she continues to tell Caroline the true story of why her mother turned them into vampires. The town was experiencing a series of killings that occurred only on the nights of the full moon. Vicious attacks, her neighbors were found with their throats ripped out, their corpses ripped to shreds as if attacked by mindless vicious beasts.

Esther suspected it was werewolf attacks so her and her husband, Klaus's stepfather, devised a plan to protect the family and what was theirs. She would use her magic to create vampires on the next night of the full moon when the moon was at its apex in the night sky. She would create the Original Vampires to combat the evil. She gathered her tools to complete the spell, in order for the transformation to take effect they would have to die in a ritual sacrifice to balance nature.

They would have to die by a wooden stake to the heart. The stake was fashioned from the wood of a tree that was rare even back then in the ninth century. She used the wood of the White Oak Tree. The spell would be bound by blood.

Back then little was known about werewolves but what was known was this, they were fast extremely fast when in wolf form, unnaturally strong, heightened senses, and mindless killing machines. They were hard to kill so her family would have to be made harder to kill, they would need to be faster, senses heightened beyond that of the beasts that roamed on the full moon and they would need to be stronger.

Thus the night of the full moon came and went. The spell performed flawlessly. The family was killed and reborn three nights later. The goal was achieved but, and let's be honest when magic is involved there is always a but, the newly made vampires awoke with a hunger that human food could no longer assuage. They were ravenous, they were the first of their kind there was no instruction manual to help them through the transformation so instinct took over and they killed and drank the blood of innocents to appease the hunger. They soon discovered it was their new food source of necessity. It made them stronger, faster, heightened the senses and they were near invulnerable. There was a downside to this much power, they found they could not go out into the light of the sun without their skin starting to burn and if out long enough they would catch fire and burn to death. Again Esther had a plan for that; she spelled a ring for each of her children and her husband. The stone was rare; she had brought it with her from their home land. It was a _Lazis Lazuli stone_ she fashioned five such rings to protect her children and mate from the sun.

With the transformation came even more side effects, emotional ones, through time it was found that what a person was like in life was heighted tenfold. Niklaus was hot headed and quick to anger. He was known to hold a grudge and he had a vicious cruel streak. In his rebirth it increased tremendously. Having nothing to keep him in check, he could do what he wanted without consequences. With the killing of his first human it got worse. He was coming into his true nature. He was out of control. He was transforming into something else, something not quite an Original.

He was becoming a werewolf as was the true nature of his father, his true father, an unknown man that his mother had an affair with in the land of their birth. When his step father, Mikael, found out he went ballistic and killed everything in sight, almost bringing down the town. The upside he almost single handedly took out the werewolf population.

Esther created a moon stone the night before her death. It was used in another spell, one hidden from the family, to bind Nicklaus's werewolf side so it would never surface. The spell worked, perhaps too well because while he was now bound he was more temperamental, hot headed.

He confronted Esther the next night and accused her of never loving him, like she loved his siblings. Never protecting him from his stepfathers rage and beatings that often left him near death. He told her if not for his beloved sister, Rebekah, he would have no one.

Esther stood before him without confirming or denying the allegations, he snapped and without a thought he snapped her neck before she could react. She fell to his feet in a heap, and then he pounced draining her of every last drop of blood. Moving with a speed that exhilarated his vampiric nature he dumped her body deep in the woods and placed in her hand the necklace Mikael always wore around his neck.

Klaus ran to get his brothers and sister and showed them the body of his dead mother and accused Mikael of doing the deed. Seeing the necklace in her dead hand they believed him and went off to confront and kill the man that murdered, in their eyes, their beloved mother.

Mikael barely escaped with his life and vowed vengeance on his children, but most of all he swore he would see Niklaus dead. He swore he would hunt them down, one by one and destroy them. Then in a blinding display of speed he was gone from their sight. He would not return to them, unless it spelled their death.

With the werewolf threat almost nonexistent, they made plans to leave behind their home. Since, the transformation they found that without being welcome (invited) into a living human's home they could not enter. The plant that was native to the land around the town in which they lived a flowered plant called Vervain could harm them. Not kill but they could not touch it without the plant causing them pain and harm.

Known to only a few Rebekah, has a faint scar right below her left breast. This was how they found out the wood of a white oak tree could kill them. Before her mother died, Rebekah had an altercation with one of the members of the founding families and fearing for his life he stabbed her with a tree branch from the same tree, a half inch up and to the right she would have died a final time.

A hard lesson to learn, but learn they did. In retaliation Klaus burned down the only White Oak that grew. Unknown to him the Original Bennett witch, having witnessed everything and having helped Esther perfect the spell that changed her family, gathered up the ashes of the burned tree and hid them. To be used if ever needed. As always balance in nature must be maintained.

With the passing of Esther, the Bennett witch cast a spell upon her body, keeping it as fresh as the day it died. The body already being in a casket was healed and placed in a sort of stasis spell and there she would remain until the time came when she was needed again. Then with the help of her daughter, they sealed the casket with a spell. The only way it would ever be opened again is with the counter spell performed by two Bennett witches together, the spell would need to be performed by a mother and daughter. A single witch could not open the casket, but together… well together the spell could be undone and once opened Esther would live again.

The last part of course was unknown to the family until the return of Esther just short of a month ago.

As Rebekah told the story, Caroline sat in silence trying to take it all in. She still didn't understand about Damon, but she did get a better understanding of Klaus and her heart broke just a little bit. She began to understand why he did what he did, of course pieces of this complex puzzle eluded her still she began to forgive him, just a little, as she began to understand him. Then it dawned on her, as well as scared the hell out of her, she had somehow without her being aware of it developed feelings for Nik. She made a promise to herself she would not let that show until she knew him better.

To distract herself from what she was now feeling she asked the final question of her friend. That was another thing, she genuinely liked Rebekah. She was happy to have her as a friend and thankful for finally having someone she could actually talk to about everything she felt as a vampire.

"Rebekah, could you please tell me about Damon."

She looked at her and smiled as tears came to her eyes. This was perhaps her most painful memory, not because she regretting any part of it but because it was possible he would look at her differently when he himself knew the truth and remembered.

"Damon and I are complicated. Hell, we were always complicated. We met at a club owned by a witch friend of Nik's. Her name was Gloria, she was a singer, and she was black. The year was 1920 and we were hiding out from my father. He was hunting us. All we knew was he still had a white oak stake and he could kill us. He was the ultimate vampire killer, he no longer needed human blood to survive, instead he fed off vampires and once he drained them they simply died. As I said we were in hiding. The club Gloria owned was beautiful, it was a Jazz club. Attracting the elite of Chicago's high society, that is where I met Damon Salvatore."

Caroline almost swooned at the intro to her story, it was so romantic. Not wishing to break the spell Rebekah was in as she retold her story she chose to not interrupt as much as it was killing her to do so. She simply decided to listen and listen she did as she hung on every word.

Rebekah told how she had come into the club one night late, as she always did, after all she was an Original and she loved to make an entrance. She entered the club alone it almost 11:00 p.m.. She was a vision in a red dress. She was flawless. She did her usual meet and greet. Gloria was on stage singing, her brother was seated at their usual table and a man she had never seen before was in a heated discussion with her brother. She made her way over to the table thinking this man would be dead before the night was out.

"Fine," the man said to Klaus as he stood. "I won't kill in your precious club, but if you get in my way, I might just have to kill you."

Rebekah having heard the exchange came up to her brother as the unknown stranger stormed off grabbing some unsuspecting woman to dance with and made his way to the dance floor.

A somewhat perplexed Rebekah made her way over to her brother and sat down across from him, "What was that all about?"

"You heard?"

"He threatened you, I heard. Care to explain what I didn't hear, brother?"

"Just a young vampire, a Mr. Salvatore, who thought he could come in here and draw attention to himself and possible us. So I subtly explained why he couldn't. He wasn't impressed with what he heard."

She regarded her brother carefully as she suggested his response, "I assume you telling him you would reach down his throat and rip out his spine didn't go over well," she said amusement lacing her voice.

Smiling her brother replied, "Bekah you know me so well. On a lighter note, I heard from Gabe."

Leaning in to him she lowers her voice and asks, "What did your little drone have to say?"

"Mikael is close but not too close, he thinks we are in New Orleans. I would say that gives us about a month before he finds his way to The Windy City."

She smiles at his answer and slyly asks, "So this Mr. Salvatore would you like me to keep an eye on him and see what he has planned?"

"No, if he continues to make a spectacle of himself, I will happily deal with him."

Choosing to ignore his last statement she gets up, smoothes out her dress and touches her hair to make sure it is still in place, saying, "I will just go see what he is up to then, brother," she says and then turns to head for the dance floor, saying just loud enough for him to hear, "Oh, and brother dear, don't wait up."

Before he can respond she is lost from sight hidden in a crowd of people as she reaches the edge of the dance floor and seeks out young Mr. Salvatore. She sees him dancing with an attractive girl. She still has not seen his full face, just his back and a partial profile. It is enough to make her want to see more. She frowns at the clumsy girl he is dancing with, takes a deep breath and walks out onto the dance floor. Moving so she is just swaying to the rhythm of the music, she comes face to face with the man in question and freezes as their eyes make contact.

For what seems like an eternity time seems to literally stop, she swears she can hear the blood rushing through her head; her eyes drink in his beautiful face, before settling on the bluest set of eyes she has ever seen. Forgotten is the reason she came over here all she knows is if her heart still beat it would be pounding out of her chest at the emotional response and lust her body and soul are feeling.

His own eyes drink in all of her in that same moment and he could swear he has never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. She is like an angel out of a dream. Looking into her own hazel green eyes he is lost for the first time in his life, undead or otherwise he is helpless as his eyes seem to pierce into her soul.

Then time like a rubber band stretched to its limit snaps back and resumes its normal cadence. She looks at him and say's breathlessly, "What?"

Without asking permission he takes her right hand in his left and lifts it to his lips, kissing the knuckles, as he does this his index finger is tapping in time to a pulse beat against the _'radial' __artery__._

_That is all it takes she is undone as lust and need flood her body. No one has ever touched her like this, no one would ever be permitted to touch her like this, it is too intimate and her eyes seek out his. _

_As he taps against her writs he finds himself lost to her, her smell she is like strawberries. Her eyes are looking into his soul as his look into hers. Finding his voice he rasps out again, "Care to dance Miss?"_

_In a voice much too breathy she replies, "Rebekah… I would love to." The whole time they can't stop looking at one another._

_Bringing her hand back up to his lips, he once more places a gentle kiss on her knuckles and leads her out to the dance floor._

_Bringing her close into his body they stay like that swaying to the music, her right hand in his left, her left hand laying flat against his chest, slightly clutching at this suit jacket, his own left hand on the small of her back holding her against him._

_The moment stretches and everything else goes away until a rather irritated sickeningly sweet voice breaks the spell._

_"Bekah, sweetie, time to go home!"_

_Without looking up or making a move away from the Vampire she is with she replies, "I told you not to wait up for me Nik. I'm staying right here."_

_He looks at his sister in the arms of this annoying immature vampire and says tightly, "Fine, but understand this mate," he says to Damon. "Do anything she doesn't want, harm her in any way and I will end your existence."_

_Not waiting for a reply that he knows he is not going to get he turns and storms off. He is beyond angry at his sister and her carelessness. He will deal with her and Salvatore in the morning._

_"He sounded angry," Damon says in a rather uncaring tone that indicates he could care less about what he just heard._

_"He'll get over it," she replies not caring in the least._

_"That wasn't by any chance your husband was it?"_

_"Older Brother," she replies not wishing to discuss it further._

_"Good to know."_

_She snuggles further into his embrace as she says in a teasing tone of voice, "Any wives I should know about or girlfriends?"_

_"Not a one Miss Rebekah, but the night is young."_

_"Do you have a first name, Mr. Salvatore?"_

_They stop moving and he lifts her face up to meet his with two fingers from his right hand, "Yes."_

_She is again transported to that place far from everywhere that is not him. She is losing herself once more in his eyes, "You have the prettiest eyes, I have ever seen."_

_"Mmmmmm," is the only sound that he utters as he is just as lost in hers. His face moves forward a fraction of an inch as hers move to mirror his own movements. She wants to touch this man that is waking something in her she never knew existed. So she reaches up, strokes his right cheek and whispers, "Please," as her lips ghost over his own in an almost kiss._

_He is at the end of his rope, thinking is becoming an issue and if he doesn't get her out here, he is going to take her right here on the dance floor. He is at the end of his rope, but he was raised a southern gentleman and he takes her hand and rushes them off the dance floor out of the club. _

_Once outside he moves them into an alley, pressing her back to the wall and she gasps out in surprise and pleasure. She is soaked. He hasn't even really touched her yet and she is sure she has never been this turned on in her entire life._

_He kisses down her cheek, sucking at the pulse point (or what would be the pulse point) in her neck as he moves downward and nips just shy of breaking the skin on her collar bone._

_Her body is flooded with sensations at the nip. She is shaking as he finally pulls back and looks into her eyes once more. He is looking for anything that tells him he should stop. Not seeing it he takes her lips with his in the only true kiss that ever meant anything to either one of them._

_He hasn't even really touched her yet and he already knows with this one kiss that he will never touch anyone like this again, unless it is her._

_As the kiss breaks she is not only shaking with desire she is crying with the need of it. She doesn't know him but her soul knows him. It doesn't make sense but it doesn't have to, it just is. She is his._

_He holds her and whispers, "You alright, did I…did I hurt you?"_

_"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm scared, I am so scared."_

_He leans in and kisses her gently and presses himself into her feeling every inch of her soft curves. Breaking the kiss he moves his head so his lips are at the left shell of her ear, "Don't be scared, Bekah. I won't hurt you."_

_Funny this is something he has told woman before, __"I won't hurt you."__ He never once meant it. Tonight he means it._

_Sounding small even to her own ears she shakily say's, "Promise me. I don't understand this thing between us, so promise me."_

_Pulling back he opens himself up to her and let's his armor fall down around his metaphoric feet. He takes his own chance with her, "I promise."_

_"Don't let me be alone tonight, Mr. Salvatore."_

_He smiles at her a genuine smile something he has not given to anyone in what seems to him to be a life time. "Damon, my name is Damon. You never have to be alone again."_

_As Rebekah finishes this part of her story she has tears running down her face. Caroline moves to hug her to offer her what comfort she can. She herself is choked up and similar tears are running down her own face. They stay like that until Rebekah can get her emotions back in check._

_"Wow, Bekah, that is better than Romeo and Juliet, ya know because they got poisoned at the end, and die."_

_"Caroline, you know you say the weirdest things sometimes."_

_Blowing out a huffed breathe, the little blonde vampire says, "Yeah I get that a lot. But if you and Damon started out like that, what happened and why doesn't he remember you or Nik?"_

_"Remember I told you we were in Chicago hiding?"_

_Caroline nods._

_"We got word a month after Damon and I got together. _Mikael_ was on his way to Chicago and would arrive within hours."_

_"I don't understand," said Caroline. "Why didn't you just take Damon with you?"_

_"One week after Damon and I got together we did something my brother forbid."_

_"Reallyyyyyyyy," Caroline says stretching the word out. "Do tell."_

_"We had been sharing blood since the night we got together. It was a way for us to get closer to one another. I had never been in love before and it started with Damon asking if he could taste me," she smiles at the memory. _

_"It was after the third time we had fed from each other, that I told him I loved him and I would always be his."_

_Caroline is beside herself as she listens to the story, she is so excited._

_"He told me the same thing Care, I was beyond happy. I had found my other half and I wanted to make it permanent. He wanted it to last forever as well. We married but in a vampire marriage it was a joining of souls, we mated. With the help of Gloria we entwined our souls for all of eternity. We became a mated pair."_

_"Then before we knew it a month had passed and _Mikael was at our door step. Klaus came to me and told me it was time to go. I told him I wanted to stay. He told me to make a choice him or Damon. Caroline, Damon is and always will be my mate. I told Klaus I chose Damon. He didn't accept it, he couldn't stand to be alone for eternity, he went after Damon like a man possessed, but something held him back. They had become friends; Nik came to see him like a younger brother so instead of killing him he compelled him."

"Oh my god, that bastard."

Ignoring the outburst she continues, "He compelled him to forget about us, he told Damon that he would never remember meeting us unless he heard the words, "Damon, mate, Bek's needs you to remember who she is, what she is, she is your chosen mate. I need my little brother, back, not of my blood, but by my choice to remember and once more be my family, my sister's mate, and my best friend. When you next hear those words spoke by me you will remember everything we went through in Chicago."

"The next thing I remembered was waking up in a moving truck 91 years later to my brother's face and a dagger in his hand."

"I don't understand why would he do that," asked a perplexed baby vamp?

""To hear him tell it he couldn't let me go off with Damon alone and run the risk of getting caught by my father. He couldn't let Damon die or reveal that he knew us so he thought it was safer if Damon forgot. He told me when I awoke he daggered me to keep me safe, if I wasn't up and walking around then Mikael wouldn't be able to find me to kill me. He swore to me he would awaken Damon's memories when things calmed down. Well things are now calm and I need my husband, my mate."

Caroline nods and without missing a beat says, "Then why are we here? Don't you have a reunion to attend to?"

Rebekah looks at her as if seeing the real Caroline for the first time, the one who is beyond pretense the one that just wants her friends happy and says to her, "I think I might just love you Caroline Forbes."

If Caroline could still blush she would be beat red as it is she simply feels like she is going to jump out of her skin. Trying to mask her feelings she replies, "Yeah, I get that a lot too."

Grabbing Caroline's hand she drags her behind her, "I bet you do, now come on let's see what the boys have been up too."

As Caroline follows the Original stops and faces her one last time before they take off for the Boarding House, "You're a good friend, Blondie," she says teasingly but meaning every word. Then without so much as a by your leave she takes off at a run to find and reclaim her mate.

_**To Be Continued In:**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Four Vampires and A Dinner Party (pt. 3 of 3)**_

**Will Damon remember why he keeps seeing flashes of Rebekah, flashes that he couldn't know about? Will he remember that they met in Chicago in 1920? More importantly will he remember he is mated to her for life? All this and so much more coming in:**

_**I Think It's Time You And I Had A Heart To Heart, Mate!**_

**(I am proud to say, I have had close to 4500 hits on this story to date. I feel that is a win/win as it isn't even 3 weeks old yet. So here is me asking for reviews, let me know what you think and for those who have reviewed I have thanked you personally but I wanted to thank you again for reading and voicing your opinions. I would also like to thank all those who have me on story alert and placed me in your favorite stories not to mention favorite authors. That is such a kick. Now get out there and review. PLEASE.)**


	10. Four Vampires And A Dinner Party 3 of 3

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Four Vampires and A Dinner Party (pt. 3 of 3)**_

_**I Think It's Time You And I Had A Heart To Heart, Mate!**_

"So Mate, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Damon narrowed his eyes slightly at the term, mate. It was not the term he objected to, he knew what it meant, and he just didn't tend to agree with it. True for the last hour he and Klaus had been civil to one another but then they weren't really discussing anything important, they were just biding time till the girls came back. After going through two bottle of Jack Daniels in less than an hour one couldn't exactly call them friends, because come on they had tried to kill one another on numerous occasions. So them being friends, not so much, but they did at least tolerate one another. Certainly the alcohol helped.

Getting up he took the empty glass from Klaus without asking and headed back to the liquor cart for refills as he said, "Knock yourself out, I might even answer you."

He poured two more drinks into the glasses and then went back to the Original and handed him his glass. Without even thinking about it he lifted his glass to Klaus. Who in turn smiled, as he touched his glass to Damon's and they each took a drink.

"Why do you hate me and Rebekah so much?" Thinking about what he just said he added, "Me, I guess I can understand, I have gone after your friends but Bekah hasn't done anything to you?"

Almost choking on his drink the younger vampire looked surprisingly at the older Original and said without any real emotion attached to his voice, "I don't hate your sister, I actually like her…she just confuses me."

Smiling that knowing smile he does when he already knows the answer he asked instead, "So if you don't hate Rebekah, why do you hate me so much, mate? Aside me trying to kill your mates of course?"

Damon downs the rest of his drink and with grim determination written all over his face says, "See that right there. You calling me mate. Really? Since when do you think we are friends? You are psychopath with no redeeming values."

As he spoke the muscles in Klaus jaw clenched, it is not so much what was being said, it was how it was being said. His temper flared briefly as he listened and then he stood and walked dangerously over to Damon saying in a tone that conveyed his present mood, "Listen to me carefully Salvatore no one talks to me like that, I could end you in the time it takes you to blink. Unless you start showing me the respect I'm due."

Respect? Your due? Are you out of your Original mind? I almost died because of your god damn moonstone. Since you came here you have disrupted or killed god knows how many people either directly or indirectly. Hell I almost died because of you. You took my brother hostage and used him as a ripper, that you yourself turned him back into and for what? Because you were lonely? Because you thought it would be fun? You're a sick fuck, Nicky. So when you show that you deserve respect and friendship then and only then will we be friends."

As he listens to him rant he is reminded of another time another place, Chicago to be precise the year nineteen twenty and he smiles at the memory. It was the first time someone stood up to him and not out of fear but just because they thought they could. So what was once true was also true now and he was glad, this arrogant little shit of a vampire was not afraid of him. The Damon he had known way back then was still inside somewhere and it was getting time to let him out. He just had a few more buttons to push before he would free him.

"And what about Rebekah?"

"What about her," he asked puzzled not even sure where this was coming from or where it was going. He wasn't sure he wanted to play this game with Klaus of all people.

"Are you using my sister?"

He stiffened at the unexpected question being caught completely off guard. There was no time for him to think so he simply stated the truth, "No, I have feelings for your sister."

"Really, so this morning when you tossed her out after you fucked her last night, what was that, because you have feelings?"

"I am done talking about Bekah to you," he snapped back. Then it hit him, he called her Bekah not Rebekah. Again an image popped into his head, they were in a hotel room and he was holding her close. As he stared into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen he had confessed to her, _"I love you Bekah, I didn't even know you could love this much but I do, I love you."_

"So admit it, Salvatore you are using my sister for sex."

Moving faster than thought he was in Klaus's face as he spat out the words, "I love her you stupid bastard. Now get the fuck off my back." As the words left his mouth he moved backwards till his legs hit the couch behind him and he sat down hard. Confusion warred within him as he repeated the three little words uncomprehending the reason why but knowing it was true, "I love her."

Klaus watched him, started to clap and spoke softly with what almost sounded like affection, "Finally, was that so hard?"

Admitting that out loud had cost him emotionally, it was draining, he was in turmoil, he had no idea where it came from, he just knew it was true and he had to see her. It was almost too much to bear and still he didn't know why. So wrapped up in this thoughts he didn't even hear the question. When he finally looked up he saw Klaus looking at him and smiling.

He sat as almost memories like a kaleidoscope of images fought to break free; all of these images were composed of himself, Rebekah and even Klaus. He sat for a time not really feeling anything but just being numb when a glass of bourbon appeared before him.

"Here, Damon drink this, it might help," Klaus said softly to him.

Taking the glass he did as he was told, then having drained it in one go he stood up and looked hard at Klaus and asked, "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you," as he replied he just tilted his head slightly.

"You're lying. I know you are," then it hit him like a freight train moving at one hundred miles per hour, "You son of a bitch, you used compulsion on me."

Before he could deny or confirm the allegation the front door burst open and one very pissed off female Original vampire strode into the room. She was followed by a shorter female vampire that was equally pissed off; both stopped in the middle of the room looking like they owned it. Caroline looked sympathetically over at Damon. He was her hero, one of her best friends and she felt bad for him. Unknown to both the men, the girls had heard the tail end of the conversation they were having.

Rebekah took one look at how angry Damon looked, than over to her brother who looked back with as neutral a gaze as he could muster and then all hell broke loose.

Without even appearing to move she had her brother by the throat and up against the wall. Where his head had impacted plaster flew everywhere. A red stain, the only indication that it had done any damage at all, marred the wall where his head hit.

Caroline moved behind Damon in a blink of an eye, of course her not wanting to get in the way of an enraged Rebekah had nothing to do with it. Damon watched with his ever ready signature smirk. He enjoyed it, she was furious and she looked magnificent as she held her brother by the throat.

Again without so much as any indication of movement the two where across the room, positions reversed. Klaus held his sister immobile by the throat as he tried to explain rationally. No anger evident in his voice, "Bekah, I need you to calm down so I can explain."

Again the moves came at a speed the two other vampires could barely follow. Rebekah was not listening; her hands came up without so much as a thought, going between her brothers arms and then spread outward. Causing him to release her, in the next second his hands came out and pushed her off balance as they connected with her chest. He wasn't trying to hurt her he just needed her off balanced.

If she was anyone else that might have worked unfortunately for her brother she wasn't anyone else. Stumbling back a step she again sprang forward, he moved to the left one step, she spun in the air extended her right foot, kicking him in the jaw, snapping his head back, as he flew back two feet and struck a solid wall that just happened to contain the support beam. The impact was so jarring it was enough to momentarily stun him and he went down on one knee.

He stood up and spat out blood, using the back of his left hand to wipe away the blood from his split lip. If anyone else had dared to touch him in this manner, he would have killed them or at the very least given them the same back. As it was, this was his baby sister and he was not going to hurt her. Instead he surged forward and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her to him.

She resisted at first, but he would not release her, instead as their audience of two looked on in shock at the display before them she collapsed against his chest crying.

He whispered into her hair even as he planted a gentle loving kiss to her head, "I didn't hurt him, sister. I just needed to know."

Inhaling proudly she freed herself from his embrace and looked into his eyes. She was still mad as she spoke, "You promised to let him remember. You promised me, Nik."

"I will, but still I needed to know if he cared."

"By what tormenting him? And besides that wither he cares or not is between him and me. It is not your concern."

Not willing to let it alone he replies, "And you're my sister that makes it my concern. I have a right to protect you."

She is still not happy with the events, but she is touched by the devotion her brother shows her. "Nik, he is my chosen M…," she forces herself to stop as she almost says what he is, then changes tracts, "Please, Nik your promised me, when things calmed down you would make him remember me, remember us. I need him to remember."

He nods to her and looks at a stunned Damon Salvatore. "You said you love my sister. Is it true Salvatore?"

He ignores Klaus's question, walks up to Rebekah, cups her right cheek in his left hand, she nuzzles against his palm like a cat and looks hopefully into his eyes. He smiles at her as a memory surfaces and he says just loud enough for her to hear, "I guess now that you know, I have to keep you!"

Her reaction is instantaneous as her arms fly around his neck her lips almost touching his, "In that case just so we are clear and there are no misunderstandings I will definitely have to keep you as well."

Their mouths come together in a loving kiss as their bodies mold together as one, his arms circling her waist, momentarily lost in the feel of one another.

Satisfied with seeing the display of affection between his sister and Damon. Klaus smiles and moves over to Caroline looking down at her.

She looks from her two friends and narrows her eyes at Klaus. "You're still a bastard. Why are you so mean?

He looks at the little blonde before him and shakes his head, "I am not mean, they're back together as they belong, the rest is just a formality."

She glares at him as she speaks, "You promised her when the danger of your father passed, you would return his memories. The danger has passed now return his memories."

"Are you always this pushy?"

Anyone who knows her already knows the answer to that question but she says it anyways, "Yes I am."

"Good to know, Caroline."

"Oh for the love of god, she is your sister; he is like your brother in law. You told me the night you healed me from Tyler's bite that you never lie."

"I don't lie."

"Then stop wasting time and return his memories."

"You know you're annoying," he teases her.

Folding her arms across her chest she stares him down and says, "So I've been told and recently your sister said the same thing, now do what you promised."

"Fine," he says and walks over to the couple currently wrapped up in each other.

"Excuse me; I hate to break up this little love fest, but Rebekah, if I could just borrow Damon for a few moments. I promise to give him back to you intact."

Slowly the two come apart, and holding hands they turn from one another and face Klaus.

In the background Caroline is giggling at the sight of Damon holding hands. Who would have thought? After all the short time they were together he never held her hand or cuddled. Oh well past is past.

Klaus looks at the couple fondly and then speaks to Damon, "Forgive me. It was necessary to keep you both safe. As you surmised I compelled you to forget my sister and myself. I am not sorry I compelled you Damon, I did it to protect you and us from Mikael. It was always my intention to bring back your memories once the crisis was passed. I hope you can forgive me once you remember. Again I hope you can forgive me for what I did then and what I am about to do now. I am told this can be disorienting."

Damon squeezes Rebekah's hand as he says, "Disorienting?"

Without another word Klaus, grips Damon's head in both his hands and looks deeply into his eyes as his pupils dilate and he see's Damon's dilate. Taking a breath he then recites the words that will trigger a return of his memories, "Damon, mate, Bek's needs you to remember who she is, what she is, she is your chosen mate. I need my little brother, back, not of my blood, but by my choice to remember and once more be my family, my sister's mate, and my best friend."

Damon blinks as if he is coming out of a trance or awakening from a deep sleep. Every single memory of his time in Chicago comes rushing forward, images flooded his mind, his very senses remembered everything he had forgotten and most of all he remembered her. Every single detail of every second they had shared. It was like a damn holding back ton's of water washing over him in an instant as the damn simply vanished.

For a moment it is too much to comprehend, he staggers back as his eyes go wide and his mouth opens. He is over whelmed and on emotional overload as tears flood his eyes and run down his cheeks. Rebekah is there and holding him till he steadies on his feet. He looks into her eyes and smiles. He touches her face and kissed her hard like a man who hasn't eaten in a year. Relief and love flooded though every fiber of his body. "Oh Bek, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I didn't know." Still tears for what he had lost and now fully found run down his face as he struggled to get his emotions under control.

"I know Dom, shhh its okay, baby. I have you. You're back and nothing will ever part us again." She holds him to her bosom, just holding this man she values above all others. She cries with him for what she thought she might never have again. Between the two of them they are an emotion wreck, but now that they are once more joined never to part they will both heal.

He holds her face in his palms and plants kisses all over her face as she giggles, like a giddy school girl. God, without even knowing it he had missed her laugh.

Caroline clapped her hands and did a little jump up and down; she is so excited for them both.

As happy as the couple is in this moment, Damon is still pissed at Klaus for his role in all this, but for now, for the first time in ninety two years he feels complete. He feels like he has truly come home.

He will deal with Klaus tomorrow; tonight all he wants is to be with his mate, his wife. He needs to feel every inch of her; he needs her to feel everything again.

He picks her up bridal style and speeds them up to his room. She is laughing and crying like a girl in love as she clings to him and plants a series of quick kisses all over his face. Caroline and Klaus are left alone staring at the spot they had been in. Both smiling at the display of affection and love they had just witnessed, being left behind they simply look at one another. Klaus tilts his head slightly to the right as he stares fondly at the young girl before him.

"Maybe we should go. I really don't want to hear what they are going to be up too," said Caroline.

"It's just sex Caroline. You like sex don't you?"

She gulps as she looks at his lips while he spoke and replies, "Yes, I like sex," she says slowly then hurriedly adds, "But I don't want to hear your sister and my best friend have sex."

He looks at her closely as he digests the new information, "Your best friend?"

"Yeah, Damon, but don't tell him that. He has a big enough ego."

Looking slightly amused he says, "So your best friend is Damon?"

"He's one of them, why?"

"I just thought your best friend was Elena, you fight so hard to keep her alive, so naturally I assumed it was her and maybe the young Bennett witch."

"What is your point, Klaus?"

"No point, just an observation..."

Anything else he might have said was lost as Caroline realized something important and said, "Oh shit I forgot to feed, Elena."

"Excuse me?"

Without thinking she says, "Damon locked her in the cellar until the ver…..," her hand snaps to her mouth because she doesn't think Klaus is suppose to know about any of this, till Damon is ready to tell him.

He stares at her and thinks back to the conversation in The Mystic Grill earlier this afternoon. "Caroline, care to share what it is that is running through that little blonde head of yours?"

"No," she squeaks out.

"I could go downstairs and ask her myself if you prefer," as he asks he starts to head to the cellar door.

She moves and gets in his way her little hands pushing flat on his chest as she hurriedly say's, "No that's okay. She is already scared of Damon and I was kind of mean to her earlier when I found out. So you can't go down there."

"Did you just tell me I can't do something?"

She holds her ground but inside her head she is saying, _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_. Outside her head she says, "Yes, she's scared Klaus. You're going to make it worse. Please don't."

"Then what would you suggest," he asks her. Though to her ears he actually sounds amused and she is not sure she wants to push her luck.

So she suggests that perhaps just perhaps they go into the kitchen and get her friend some of the left over from dinner. Then he could maybe wait up here while she goes down, feeds her friend and takes her to the bathroom if she needs it.

After listening to her ramble on about what she thinks they should do he simply smiles at her and say's, "I suppose this once we could do it your way on one condition."

"What condition," she asks hesitantly.

"That upon your return you tell me everything you know about the joining spell."

"Okay," she says cheerfully and with that she is gone from sight.

He chuckles as he hears Elena curse out Caroline for leaving her alone all day and night.

_**To Be Continued In:**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Just a little something I call…**_

_**The Damon and Rebekah show**_

_**FEATURING WALL TO WALL SMUT**_

_**If you are not at least 18 years old you might want to run and hide or skip it and go chapter 12. This one will be pure porn in writing form, filled with visual aides. Enough said. Please be so kind to review, your opinion matters and if I don't get lots of reviews I will with hold the SMUT. (winks)**_


	11. The Damon And Rebekah Show

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Just a little something I call…**_

_**The Damon and Rebekah show**_

_6:47 A.M.: The Morning After The Dinner Party: _

He watched her sleep as he lay there propped up on his right elbow. She was the most beautiful thing in the universe, at least in his universe and that's all that mattered. He felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute as he watched her and rememorized every line in her face. He was smiling and his eyes were just a shade darker as lust shot through him, again. Slowly he traced her face with his finger tips. He wasn't trying to wake her, although he wouldn't complain if she was to open her eyes, rather he just had to touch her. Even if his memories had been wiped back in 1920 and restored just last night over 90 years later. He had to make sure she was real and that she belonged to him, even if he felt he didn't deserve her.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, coming into focus on his face and then she nuzzled into his hand with her face. Her breath hitched just a little in her throat at the contact, her body coming alive, as she shifted next to him so her leg could go between his. She needed the body contact as much as he did. "Where you watching me sleep," she asked just a slight bit breathy.

Shifting slightly so he could pull her close he slipped a leg between hers and pressed into her core, grinning as she moved into his leg and inhaling deeply. Satisfied with her reaction he said softly in a teasing tone, "I have no idea what you're talking about Beks."

At the use of the nickname only he used for her she moved so fast he found himself on his back looking up into a pair of very lust filled hazel green eyes. Her face looked flushed as she smiled down at him. Referring to the nickname she breathed out, "You remember."

His hands moved upward as he cupped her face, "Everything."

She smiled down at him and started to grind against the length of his hard cock. He was driving her crazy.

Smirking up at her he moved with a speed that almost rivaled her own and flipped them so he was on top. He ground against her, causing enough friction to cause them both to moan. She tried to kiss him as he stayed just out of rang but close enough to let her lips almost touch his own. She growled low in her throat at the teasing.

She felt like the blood was rushing through her veins and she could swear she could feel her heart racing. Something she had only ever felt with him. Her body was on fire, her emotions raw and tears filled her eyes. She needed him inside her. She needed to feel him pound into her. She needed to feel alive. She whimpered and begged him to take her.

In a voice struggling for some semblance of control he said, "Beks, not just yet. Patience, baby, I promise it will be worth the wait."

Sweat broke out just above her upper lip as she swallowed and her body shook with a desire she had not felt since she was with him in Chicago. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Only he, one look into his own lust laden eyes was enough to send her body into over drive. She closed her eyes tightly, whimpered and then felt part of what she wanted. His lips were on hers, tongue sliding along her lower lip as she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue.

She held on to him tightly, hands on his shoulders, holding on tight, as she kissed him back, that she drew blood from the punctures her nails left. He broke his mouth from hers and threw his head back. A growl escaping his lips, his eyes no longer blue but pure black with need, he hissed out, "Bitch."

She replied as she always had in the past, "Bastard."

Smirking down at her he leaned forward, rubbing just the tip of his cock against her entrance, feeling how wet she was and she was soaked. She pressed against him as he gripped her wrists and moved her hands so they were above her head. Her eyes pitch black with desire, desire, reserved for him alone. Only he knew exactly how to touch her. One word escaped her lips in a lust filled haze, "Please, baby."

Without speaking he slipped the head of his cock between her folds, rolling his hips as his mouth claimed what was his, their tongues immediately dueling for dominance.

She tried to jerk her hips upward to force his cock deep inside her. He moved away just as fast not giving her anything more than the head of his cock just inside the entrance of her folds. His mouth moved from her lips but not before he bit her lower lip with blunt teeth, just hard enough to break the skin. Lapping up the blood he sucked at her lip once and then started to kiss down her throat. Teeth no longer blunt but razor sharp, his eyes pure black with need and desire. Every where he kissed and sucked had her nerve endings on fire. She withered against him; as he forced himself not to enter her just tease her. She let out a loud moan as her juices coated the head of his cock and she cried. Her body and soul needing to be joined with his, still he denied her as he bit gently into her neck and took one pull of blood.

She screamed out in pleasure as her body shook and she orgasmed from the sensation. She struggled to break free of his grip, breath coming hard and fast. Her mouth opening, struggling to form words and then he slammed his full length into her.

She screamed out his name as the first sensation of him filling her to the breaking point over powered her. One word that represented her entire world, escaped her lips as she rolled against him, "Damon."

He lifted his mouth from her blood stained neck and looked down into her beautiful eyes and smiled whispering, "Your mine, Beks, now and forever."

"As you are mine, Dom, now and forever."

Finally both feeling secure and complete in their love for one another the animal in them both took over. He slammed into her again and again, crying out her name. She arched her back and slammed her hips up into his matching each downward stroke he gave her.

Moving his hands slightly he interlaced their fingers together. He felt her tight hard nipples against his chest and struggled to get closer.

Incoherent sounds escaped both their throats as they fought to prolong their coupling.

He threw his head back as he felt her tighten along the shaft of his painfully erect cock buried deep inside her.

Moving with the speed of a snake striking its prey she latched onto his deck and bit deeply, with practiced ease and drank from him.

His eyes widened at the sensation of her teeth in his neck, her lips making a perfect seal and she drank deep. The connection was immediate, he felt everything she felt. Every sensation amplified to the power of ten. His mind was filled with a flame that was pure white heat. He couldn't think, all he could do was feel.

She growled low in her throat, like an animal, continuing to drink, continuing to feel what he was feeling. She could feel him growing impossible hard inside her. As she released her mouth from his neck, she kissed him like a woman possessed; he tasted his blood in her mouth and grew even harder as he felt his cock pulse inside her slick wet channel. Matching him she clamped down hard on his cock, causing them both to cry out.

Tears fell from her eyes, induced by love and sensation that threatened to undo her as she cried into his mouth. Then his mouth left hers and he bit deeply into her neck. Sucking just as she had done to him. Her mouth opened wide in a soundless attempt to moan. He felt every sensation she was feeling as their connection became complete. Neither knew where the other started or ended. Neither cared as the connection they once shared flared into existence. They were one being.

Damon tore his lips away from her neck and licked at the wound once to help it heal. He lifted his face so he was looking directly into lust filled, dark eyes that matched his own in intensity. Then his lips latched onto hers once more opening to her so she could taste her own blood.

He slammed into her, once, twice and a third time. His mouth tore from hers as every muscle in his body tightened and he screamed out her name as he felt her tighten along his rigged shaft, milking it, demanding that he release deep inside her. He struggled for control as he thrust that last time inside her and held her tightly against him forcing his cock deeper in her.

She tightened against him as her hips suddenly started to go wild, she was screaming out against him as her mind went blank. Every muscle in her body taunt with desire as she started to pulse against him. Her mind went red hot as every cell in her body responded with the intensity of her orgasm, nails digging into his back and holding on as if her very existence depended on him. Her body seemed frozen then she contracted around him, her body going rigid her inner muscles clamped down on his cock so hard, he couldn't move for a few moments, it felt like she was going to cut it off from the inside. Then the full force of her orgasm struck and she moved her hips hard as she struggled to pull him deeper inside her. She cried out, she begged him to never stop and still she came her mind blank of every thought. She had lost the capacity to think all she could do was feel.

He held back for as long as he could, her nails digging into his back was almost his undoing and when he felt her first convulse around his cock it was the beginning of the end. Still connected from the blood exchange he not only felt her grip him in an iron grasp that almost made him lose control, he could actually feel her orgasm from her perspective. He never wanted that feeling to end, but when she begged him he came undone. His hips shot forward as hers shot upward, he was deep, he had no idea where he ended and she began, until he felt himself pulse inside her and then all he could do was hold on and cry out her name as stream after stream of cum shot inside her. He held on to her tightly as her body shook uncontrollably against him his own body shaking in time with hers, he couldn't get close enough to her and he held on staying as deep as he could inside her.

Slowly they came down off their shared high, Rebekah was crying against his neck as he stroked her back and whispered calming and loving words into her sweat soaked hair. He held her until she was able to control her body and still it would never be enough. He would never get enough of her, she was taken from him once and it would never happen again.

"Beks," he asked.

She held on to him tightly, lifting her tear stained face to his and kissed him softly on the mouth.

Smiling against her mouth he pulled back just far enough so he could speak, "You okay, my love?"

In response she kissed him and basked in his arms ready to face whatever the world had to throw at them. She was finally home. "I love you, Damon."

He smiled as his heart over flowed with fresh emotion, nodding at her he kissed the tip of her nose and whispered as he stared into her eyes, "I love you, Beks."

She snuggled against her lover, her mate and closed her eyes and soon fell back into a deep but peaceful sleep. Hearing her breathing even out he soon followed.

_**TBC **_

_**In Chapter 12**_

_**Let's Find Out What The Bitch Really Knows**_

**(On a side note, hope that worked for you. I haven't written a relatively pure sex scene in awhile, but from this point in time, Since they are getting reacquainted with each other the sex should flow at the strangest times and in the strangest places. At any rate, I would love to know what you thought. So Here Is Me Asking For Feedback In The Form Of A Review or twenty. Regardless from this point forward things will be rather intense and then of course you want to stick around for the inevitable fight between Damon and Klaus. Bonnie and Stefan should be making an appearance soon. Ever wonder what happens when Tyler shows up and finds out Caroline has been keeping company with Klaus. Oh, and what about the joining spell? Elena should be vervain free in another day. I Wonder who her interrogator will be? Good times are ahead. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**I would also like to again thank the reviewers. I loved ever word of your reviews and I even made someone cry. (grins) I had no idea that would happen. To all of you that reviewed a big and sincere, "Thank You!"**


	12. Let's Find Out What The Bitch1 of 2

_**Warning, here in lies pure NC-17 smut:**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Let's Find Out What The Bitch Really Knows**_

_**Part 1 of 2**_

She was the first to awaken, with a smile on her face; she moved slowly down to the foot of the bed and watched him sleep. She was grinning like a giddy school girl as she watched him for any sign of waking. Seeing none she moved stealthily off the bed and made her way over to the window seat. Once there she sat comfortably, hugging her knees up to her chest and waited patiently for her lover to awaken.

He slept peacefully for about five more minutes, sensing her he imperceptibly cracked open his left eye and watched her. The movement was so minute if she had not been watching his handsome face she would have missed it. She waited for him to make his next move, much like a cat waits patiently for the mouse so she can pounce. With a mouse it is not so much the kill as it is the opportunity to play and this particular female wanted to play. Unknown to Damon she was on to him. She was just waiting to see what he was going to do.

With a deliberate teasing movement she moved her right hand up to her left breast; cupping it and feeling her nipple harden. Her mouth opened in a perfect 'O' as the softest of moans escaped her perfect lips. The game was on and she knew just how to play.

Anyone who met her since her return to Mystic Falls never would have guessed this gorgeous woman who came across as calculating and serious had a playful side. It was dying to come out. If you couldn't play with your lover than whom could you play with? That was a no brainer, she was going to play with Damon and make him pay in the most pleasurable ways for teasing her this morning without remorse. True he delivered and gave her one of the best orgasms of her life, but still he had to pay. She smiled at the thought and slid the fingers of her right hand down the center of her chest between her breasts being careful not to touch the sensitive skin between. It was killing her, but judging by the bulge beneath the sheet covering Damon's cock it was worth it. Her plan was working.

She slipped the fingertips downward across her flat stomach, teasing around her belly button ring, and then tugging it as she rolled it between her fingertips. Giving it a slight twist she moaned out at the small pain that was more pleasure then actual pain, before she allowed her fingertips to slide lower until they rested just above her clit. She was wet and knew he could smell her arousal.

It was killing him to lie quietly when all he wanted to do was bury his head between her thighs licking at her clit slowly before he would allow himself to slide his wet tongue along her wet slit. He wanted to taste her but he wanted to watch her at the same time. He chose to watch her, as he allowed his eyes to open and was rewarded with her own eyes filled with arousal boring deeply into his own. He inhaled sharply, gripping his rock hard cock in his right hand as his left caressed his balls and unconsciously licked his lips.

As she looked into his equally lust laden eyes, she began to slide the finger down, tapping her clit as a low throaty moan escaped her lips, she narrowed her eyes and then slowly slid the finger along her slit as if it was her lovers tongue.

She gasped as she allowed her fingertip to slide just inside her lips, "God, baby, I…am…so…fucking…wet," she moaned out the words and pushed her hips forward just enough to sink to the first knuckle,

He started to get up, seeing him move she said in a voice barely containing the fire that starting to blaze in belly as well as her mind, "I swear if you move, Damon…I…will stop. I want to watch you make yourself cc…cummm as you watch me," as she spoke to him she pushed the finger in as far as she could groaning in pure pleasure.

He was speechless at her words and did as she said, he stroked himself under the sheet, if she was going to call the shots then he could give as good as he got. Well for now he could. She wanted to watch him, fine but he was going to make her pay for it. He slid his thumb over the crown of his cock and swirled the precum gathering at the tip around the plump swollen head of his cock. His hips involuntarily shot forward as he threw back his head hissing out his pleasure. One word escaped his lips before he let the sheet fall just below his hips, "Bekaaaaaaaaaa."

Pumping the finger in and out of herself, she scrapped it along her 'G-Spot' and almost lost it as cum began to leak out around her finger and slide down her inner thighs.

Damon groaned at the sight of her, she was magnificent. He had never been this turned on by watching a woman bring herself off. Of course he had never played this particular game with her before now. He arched up into his hand as he pumped faster, breathing hard, and his eyes never left her fingers working her cunt.

She pressed hard against her g-spot, scraping it with one of her nails, her other hand coming up to tease and twist the nipple of her full right breast. Her breathe came out in pants as she started to see spots before her eyes. Her body started to shake as she wailed out her pleasure. Her hips leaving the bed as a second then third finger filled her. Forcing her orgasm back she squeezed her eyes shut, she kept repeating his name like a mantra.

Panting like she couldn't get enough breathe in her lungs to breath she bucked against her fingers and cried out for her mate. "Damon, please? I…I…want," she swallowed the rest of her words as she fought to hold back her impending orgasm. She was on the edge and her body was trembling with the need to release. Every sensation increased tenfold and she was sure she was going to combust.

He moved without even seeming to move at all and was suddenly behind her, propping her up, she was coated in perspiration and she was incoherent with need. If her heart worked like a humans it would have surely exploded by now. He knew she was going to explode and he was going to hold her as she did. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen her do.

"Tell me what you want baby girl," as he spoke to her lost to his own lust laden mind he caressed her magnificent breasts. They were perfectly formed, full, round, they stood up proudly and her nipples were as hard as diamonds.

She tried to answer him but the way he was tweaking her nipples had her muttering incoherently. She was lost in a sea of sensation.

Still he teased her as her fingers worked furiously in and out of herself. Releasing one breast he slid the hand down her tight stomach sliding two fingers into her. As she pulled out, he slid in; they kept it up for at least a minute before she exploded. Sounds came out of her mouth that made no sense, moans and gasps. Music to his ears, he was playing her perfectly. Her body flew apart and she screamed one final time before she was crying from the intensity of her orgasm. He held her shaking body, still his fingers pistoned in and out of her. Forcing her higher and higher still, she struggled to breathe and then went still beneath his fingers. She had passed out and her body was still shaking as she continued to cum. Her cunt clenched around his fingers and tiny sounds continued to escape her lips.

He slid down her body, licking and biting as he went. Reaching her soaking wet cunt he licked at her lapping up all her juices she tried to escape she was so over sensitized from her orgasm. Even in her unconscious state, she tried to move. He held her fast. She was his.

Slowly she came back to herself, still convulsing from the aftershocks of her orgasm. Little mews escaped her lips and then she begged him to stop.

"Too…too…sen…sensitive," she gasped out.

His answer was to slide his hard cock dripping from the head with precum into her in one stroke.

She screamed at the surprising intrusion, "Damon, oh my…god," without warning she jerked her hips hard just as he started to pull out, forcing him in deeper. "Please, please, please," she moaned out as she started to fuck into him hard. She needed to cum with him inside her. More than she needed blood she needed to cum with him.

His mouth locked down onto her neck just over her juggler vein and he bit down. Swallowing her blood was like nothing else he had ever tasted and the link they shared, this blood link that neither had ever shared with another flared into life and he filled her convulsing pussy with his seed. He jerked into her and whispered over and over again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Holding her until they both stopped shaking he kissed at the fresh wound he had given her. Each kiss and lick of his tongue, threatened to send her once more into orbit. Finally he tilted her head and kissed her lips, tongues immediately seeking out their counterparts. He was in heaven.

She kissed him hard and felt him start to slide in and out of her once more. Taking matters into her own hands she shifted as she sucked at his lip and bit him, drawing blood, one lick, than another and finally a third was all it took before he tore his lips from her own and hissed out in pleasure pain.

Moving with vampiric speed she pulled away from him.

He hissed at the loss of her. Then she was on her knees before him and his cock was in her mouth. Sucking as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock. She sucked hard, as she tried to get the cum out of him. He tasted like both of them and she loved it. Her head bobbed up and down. Her hands behind her back in a submissive manner, he gripped the sides of her head and tried to guide him.

She scraped the length of his thick cock with her teeth and bit into the crown just as she release him from the hot confines of her mouth. Her eyes looked into his, a dangerous glint illuminating them from within as she spoke in a commanding loving tone, "Damon, if you move or try to touch me, I will stop."

He swallowed once and stared into her eyes. The sexual tension so great you could cut it with a knife. The air around them smelled of sex, musky rich pungent sex and it was fueling desire from both of them.

She knew who she belonged to, but she also knew who he belonged too. She was in charge for this round and he would obey her every command. "Mon, baby, do you understand me? Don't speak, just nod."

Swallowing thickly he quickly nodded, she had used the pet name, Mon and he was lost to her. He continued to nod.

Smiling she bent forward and licked around his wet cock. His precum and her juices combined to taste like ambrosia; she sucked at the head and slowly pushed her mouth down on his cock angling it just right so she could deep throat him. He almost came again right there on the spot as he felt the length of his cock bottom out in the back of her throat. She was his goddess in every sense of the word. She was his equal.

He resisted touching her for now afraid she would carry out her threat and stop. There would be time later for payback, for now he was more than willing to let her play her part. That was his last coherent thought as she started to work his cock like a concert violinist.

She sucked and slurped so hard each time she pulled back so his cock would slide from her mouth strings of saliva would trail off it. Damon was in sensation heaven. She started to use both her hands to stroke him. He was so lubricated with her saliva it felt like being inside her tight cunt. Then she shot her face forward and swallowed him, holding him inside her throat and struggling to get more of him inside her. Her own juices flooded out of her as she squirted just from sucking him off. She moaned around his cock, her body shaking from her orgasm, her clit throbbing and then she gagged as she pulled back. His cock made a plopping sound as his head cleared her still sucking lips.

His eyes bugged out of there socket's at the sensation. He was literally begging her to let him cum. He moved his hands to her face and she slapped them away. Gripping his cock in both hands, she felt him pulse, so she stroked harder and squeezed tighter so he couldn't cum.

"Bekah, please, please," He was screaming he needed to cum so badly, if she didn't let him cum soon he knew he would die a second time. He was in the ultimate pleasure/pain he had to cum so bad.

Still she wouldn't let him, looking up into his face flushed with the need, his eyes so black with desire, the veins beneath his eyes pure black, his fangs protruding as he bit into his lip causing it to bleed.

Showing him no mercy she leaned up and licked at his bloody lip and then kissed him. Her tongue dominating his, as she stroked him, twisting her hands in opposite directions on each stroke and causing him to cry out as his body thrashed like twenty thousand volts of electricity had gone through him. He had never had anyone control him like this, never and he loved every moment of it.

Breaking the kiss she licked down his bloody chin, along the center of his chest, down his stomach, along his hips biting hard enough to break the skin and lapping up the blood. She sucked at the skin and made her way down to his balls, sucking one into her mouth and licking at it, then the other one. All the while her hands stroked him hard. Then moving with only the speed a vampire could display she struck with precision, as her fangs penetrated the femoral artery in his left thigh and she drank deep from him. Again the blood connection they shared roared into life, each of them felt what the other felt as well as what they themselves felt as she drank deep, moaning deep in her throat at the taste as well as the sensations that threatened to overload her senses and she gripped his thigh just below where her fangs kept her connected to this man who owned her soul.

Breaking the grip her mouth and hands hand on him she crawled up his body and lined up the head of his cock perfectly with her soaking wet folds. Not giving him time to recover she slammed down on him. Forcing him up into her so hard the tip of his cock was against her cervix. His eyes rolled back at the same time hers did. He roared out her name and then shot his seed inside her. Simultaneously her body went rigid as her cunt gripped him hard. She came shouting his name. Her back ramrod straight, breasts jutting out from her chest, she milked him so hard she again blacked out and fell forward into his arms.

Holding her he continued to pump stream after stream of cum inside her. His eyes rolled up in his head as he too blacked out. Both gasping for breath, holding on to one another, until they both started to calm down and sleep over took them. Rebekah was spent and even in sleep her body could not get enough, she continued to jerk against him from time to time, her aftershocks caused him to thrust into her each time she clenched. Finally their bodies relaxed and they fell into a deep sleep, holding one another lovingly.

_**Four Hours Later:**_

Rebekah was the first to awaken; she quickly straddled him and started to plant kisses all over his face. He awoke to a mate who was trying to awaken him with wet kisses and he laughed, it tickled.

He moved to pin her down and she pushed him away after giving him one more loving slow kiss.

Pouting he looked at her questioningly.

"Damon we have something that needs to be taken care of," she said smiling at him.

He gave her his signature smirk in response.

She slapped at his chest playfully and pulled him up saying, "No not that silly, tempting though it is."

Looking at her incredulously he asked, "Beks what could be more important than that?"

Smiling at him and giving him a kiss she pulled back, cocked her head to the side slightly and said in a playfully deadly tone of voice that only she could pull off, "Let's find out what the bitch you have locked in the cellar really knows."

_**TBC in**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Let's Find Out What The Bitch Really Knows**_

_**Or**_

_**Good Cop, Bad Cop**_

_**Part 2 of 2**_

**You won't want to miss this next chapter! Here you get to see Rebekah and Caroline play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'. The question is who is the good cop and who is the bad cop? Is sweet little Caroline as innocent as everyone thinks she is or is her true nature about to surface. Stefan makes his first appearance and things don't go the way he thinks they will. All this and more in the next exciting chapter. **

**SO DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? IF SO LEAVE A REVIEW, OR AT THE VERY LEAST CONTINUE TO READ!**

**Again to all who reviewed the last chapter, thank you from the bottom of my little dark heart.**


End file.
